la otra
by Adds09
Summary: Su cabello me hacía cosquillas por donde pasaba su lengua, no hallaba más lugares que agarrar, no encontraba más espalda que arañar. / Arriba y abajo… arriba y abajo. [LEMON]
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

**-Sakura-**

-¡Ah! –Las mordidas en los pezones me estaban enloqueciendo, sus manos por mis caderas, su boca en un segundo en el cuello y en el otro entre mis muslos. Parecía un pulpo, todo estaba oscuro y sólo lograba ver su silueta gracias a la luz que entraba de los faroles de la calle. Su cabello me hacía cosquillas por donde pasaba su lengua, no hallaba más lugares que agarrar, no encontraba más espalda que arañar. No me dejaba tocarlo, no me dejaba moverme, apenas y podía respirar. Iba a explotar.

-Ya no aguanto más. –Le susurré, en una súplica capciosa que sabía lo volvería loco. Él, como siempre, me ignoró y siguió en su lucha por llevarme a la cima en un ritmo, unas veces frenético y otras veces lento. No lo soportaba. Sentí su cálido aliento soplar un poco entre los pliegues de mi sexo y mi mente ascendía escalón por escalón, arañando el suelo de cada uno, casi gritando, casi llorando, hasta que ya no pude más y, cuando alcancé el último escalón, lo sentí dentro de mí.

-Rrrr… -Fue su gruñido en mi oído el que hizo que cerrara la boca y dejara de gritar. Colocó sus manos en mi espalda baja y me levantó. Tenía las uñas clavadas en las palmas de las manos, el cabello alborotado, no podía respirar, mi cuerpo era como el de una muñeca, de esas que las niñas manejaban a su antojo, eso estaba haciendo él, _**arriba y abajo**_… marcó su ritmo, yo marqué el mío.

Pasé las manos por su espalda y al segundo se llenaron de sudor, le clavé las uñas cuando aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas y ya no podía callar los gemidos agudos que salían de mi garganta, tenía las lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas mientras mordía sus hombros.

-Córrete para mi, nena, vente conmigo. –Su susurro me hizo dejar su hombro para mirar sus pupilas dilatadas, lucía como un drogadicto lunático, yo era su droga, lo sabía, siempre lo supe, y él… él era la mía.

-Sakura… -Su tono fue de advertencia y sentí su mano en mi nuca y sus labios en los míos. Me estaba tomando de forma distinta, como si ya no lo fuera a hacer más, como si… Dios santo, no aguantaba, cerré los ojos y mordí mis labios para no chillar, mis paredes vaginales se estaban contrayendo mientras que dos de sus dedos estaban jugando con mi clítoris, llevándome a la locura, haciéndome morder su labio inferior hasta que sentí el sabor del hierro en mi boca.

Iba a enloquecer, necesitaba llegar, me agarré de sus hombros y me esforcé en moverme más rápido, _**arriba y abajo**_, mientras lo besaba, mientras él copiaba mi ritmo en sus dedos, hasta que…

-¡AH! ¡Sasuke! –Me corrí. No pude más. Me desplomé en su hombro, sin poder respirar, con el corazón a mil por hora y la mirada nublada de placer mientras escuchaba su respiración entrecortada y sus murmullos de placer. Estábamos bañados en sudor, en sangre, en deseo, _**en odio.**_

Duramos unos 10 minutos así, aún en esa posición, él seguía dentro de mí pero ya quería –debía- irse, lo sabía por la tensión en sus brazos, sus ojos estaban cerrados y las manos hechas puños.

Pero algo andaba mal. Lo presentía, sólo que me ahorré las preguntas._ Sasuke no era de responder, y yo no era de hablar._

-Me tengo que… -Lo corté antes de que continúe.

-Lo sé. –Me levanté y sentí el dolor en las piernas, no podía cerrarlas sin lanzar una maldición con cada movimiento, tenía el cuerpo entumecido y la mirada nublada, sólo que ya no de placer ni de lágrimas.

-Vete. –Él no respondió. Lo sentí levantarse y buscar su ropa en la oscuridad de la habitación, lo odiaría si encendiera la luz, y me odiaría a mi misma si lo viera.

No aguantaría ver sus ojos una última vez, no podría mirarme al espejo y ver las marcas en mi cuerpo desnudo. Agarré la sábana y me enrollé en ella, con el dolor muscular en los brazos, la mandíbula apretada y el cuerpo pesado.

_**Qué más daría yo por dormir toda la noche con él. **_

-No se volverá a repetir. –Escuché su susurro ahogado y, aunque siempre decía aquello luego de terminar, ésta vez sonó distinto, _**sonó real**_. Sentí su mirada clavada en mi espalda y sus píes moverse en la oscuridad.

Se situó detrás de mí, me rozó los hombros con las yemas de los dedos y fue abriendo sus palmas hasta abrazarme. Yo sólo cerré los ojos y aguanté las lágrimas de desdicha y de repulsión. Me odiaba, él me hacía odiarme.

-No quiero verte nunca más. –Las palabras que tenía atoradas en la garganta me quemaron al pronunciarlas y no aguanté el sollozo que se fue con ellas.

-Y así será. –Dejó mi cintura, dejó sus manos, dejó mi cuerpo y retrocedió. Una parte de mi piel y de mi alma se fueron con él, pero sabía que era lo mejor y sabía que no lo volvería a ver. Lo último que escuché fue la puerta cerrarse tras un "adiós" apagado de sus labios, una promesa silenciosa que me juraba sería la última vez que lo escuchara.

Porque Sasuke Uchiha no era mío y nunca lo sería, porque él estaba casado y tenía una esposa amable y educada que lo amaba.

Yo… yo sólo era la otra.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**¿Favs?**

**¿Follows?**

_**¿Tomates?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**...Totalmente improvisado. Para que no odien a Sasuke. Hice esta continuación sólo porque todas ustedes la pidieron, espero que les guste y me dejen saber sus opiniones. Si les gusta éste capítulo, haré el siguiente. Gracias por leer, comentar, dar fav y follow a esta historia, un abrazo a cada uno de ustedes. **_

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**-Ino-**

_-No me pienso casar con él. –Le grité enojada, desesperada y humillada._

_-No tienes opción, Ino y no es negociable. –El descaro. El colmo de los colmos._

_-¿Cómo demonios pretendes que me case con alguien que no quiero? ¡Por Dios, papá! ¡Es Sasuke! ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? ¡No lo haré! ¡Ni creas que…-__**Paf. **__Así había sonado el golpe que mi padre me había dado, haciéndome ladear la cabeza, con la mejilla roja. _

_**Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas, lastimando mi rostro ya adolorido.**_

_-Dije que no estaba en discusión, Ino. Fin del tema. _

_**Y así fue como se empezó a destrozar mi alma.**_

* * *

**-Sasuke-**

La desdicha me estaba consumiendo. _**Sakura. **_Por Dios, ella no es capaz de engañar a nadie, ella no quería que me fuera, yo no quería irme. Yo no…

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea el infierno que estoy viviendo! ¡Maldita sea una y mil veces! –Golpee la pared unas tres veces, sin sentir dolor alguno –físico, digo-

-¿Sasuke? – Su cabello rubio le llegaba hasta la espalda. Tenía el cuerpo bonito, era alta, educada, amable y tenía más paciencia que yo.

_Supo sobrellevar esto mejor que yo._

Pero ella no es pelirrosa, ni bajita, ni apasionada. Ella no es Sakura.

Suspiré y me senté en la silla del comedor, esperando a que ella se acercara un poco y tomara mi mano, como siempre hacía cuando éramos pequeños. Habíamos crecido juntos. Además de vecinos, éramos los mejores amigos y ella era hermosa, sólo que nunca tuve ojos para ella de esta forma. Nuestros padres eran socios, amigos y vecinos, y al parecer tenían planes distintos al de nosotros.

Cuando nos anunciaron el compromiso, el desastre que se formó no fue difícil de ignorar, pero tampoco lo fue el acuerdo que ellos firmaron, amenazándonos con la humillación de caer en la bancarrota. Obligándonos a ceder.

Aún no entendemos como es que pudieron hacernos esto, puesto que es absurdo (y no pensábamos darles lo que querían). Nietos. La idea de la unión era esa, darles nietos sólo que yo, en lo personal, no estaba preparado para ello –No con Ino, de todos modos- No me malinterpreten, ella es hermosa, pero éramos demasiado amigos para pensar en ello, o al menos hasta que se enamoró de mí. Dijo que no sabía como fue que sucedió, pero pasó. Ino se terminó enamorando de mí y el desastre principal se incrementó.

-No pasa nada. –Suspiré y froté mis sienes., buscando alejar su mano de la mía. Su mirada era preocupada y su boca estaba pintada de rosa. _**Rosa. **_Maldición, ¿por qué todo tenía que recordarme a Sakura?

-Entiendo. –Así era ella, entendía todo cuando realmente no le explicaba nada. -¿Quieres algo de cenar? –Dios mío. Me sentí la peor basura del mundo cuando vi sus pupilas apagadas. _Eran las 2:00am, ¿qué podría querer de cenar?_ Lo que realmente quería, era devolverme al departamento de Sakura y dormir con ella, cerrar los ojos y olvidar esta pesadilla.

-Lo siento. –La amargura que me mostraban sus ojos no era algo que yo pudiese dejar pasar y le repetía siempre lo mismo, _y ella siempre me disculpaba_, sólo que la culpa y el dolor no se iban nunca… empeoraban.

No quería hacerle daño. Ino es de las mejores mujeres que he podido conocer y sé que nada de esto hubiese pasado si mamá hubiese estado viva. Es inconcebible el desastre en el que nos metieron. Hace dos años que estamos "casados" y sí, les juro que lo intenté, pero no importa cuantas veces me haya acostado con ella, ni cuantas veces me diga que me quiere, resulta incómodo dormir al lado de alguien al cual le haces daño. _Es por ello que ya no lo hacía._

Y volvemos al principio, les hago daño a dos mujeres excelentes. Pues no es sólo Ino, también es Sakura. Dios…

Me había enamorado de Sakura porque la veía cada día en la empresa. Ella es la contadora de mi hermano y realmente todo fue muy repentino. **Ella no sabía que mi matrimonio era una farsa**, e Ino realmente no sabe con quien le soy infiel. Pero les dolía la situación. La primera piensa que me acuesto con ella porque soy un imbécil –Cosa que no es del todo mentira- y la segunda sabe que le soy infiel, sólo que no me lo reprocha, no hace nada y yo me siento un inútil, una escoria.

-¿Quieres un te? –No lo aguantaba más.

-Ino, necesitamos hablar. –Y supe que se había roto un poco más al verla dar un paso atrás.

-Lo sé, también me gustaría hablar contigo. Es importante. –Su mirada cayó al suelo y una extraña sensación me invadió.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿No quieres comenzar tú primero?

-No, dime qué sucede.

-Bueno, realmente no sé como es que sucedió, pero estoy embarazada. –Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos. _¿Qué? _

_**¿Embarazada?**_

No salía del shock. ¿Cómo es que eso fue posible? Empecé a hacer memoria, demonios, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que me acosté con Ino?

-Estás… ¿estás totalmente segura? –Frunció el ceño y sus hombros empezaron a temblar.

¡Mierda! Hacía meses no me acostaba con Ino. La última vez estaba borracho y realmente no tenía ni puta idea de cómo fue que sucedió, pues fue ella la que me lo contó tras despertar a su lado –desnudos-, pero ella había dicho que nos habíamos cuidado… ¡y fue hace más de 4 meses! Le miré el vientre, seguía igual que siempre, ¿verdad?

-Sí, Sasuke. Estoy embarazada. Tengo 3 meses y medios, o eso supongo. –Ay no…

-Entiendo. _-¿qué más podía decir?_ –Pensé que habíamos usado protección. –Realmente no lo entendía.

-Y la usamos, pero supongo que fue la pasión desenfrenada la que hizo que se rompiera el condón. _-¿Pero… Qué demonios?_

-¿Se rompió el preservativo? –Ella dio otro paso más y yo a estas alturas me había levantado de la silla. La vi empalidecer.

-Sí, pensé que recordabas eso.

-Ino, te dije que no recuerdo absolutamente nada. –Y su cara se transformó en tristeza y desilusión.

-Entiendo que no te alegre, y también entiendo que me seas infiel. –Otro golpe.

-Ino, eso…

-No vayas a negarlo, Sasuke. Llegas tarde, no comes, duermes en la sala, nunca quieres estar aquí, no te acuestas conmigo… ¡maldición! Entiendo que no hayas querido esto, ¡yo tampoco lo quería! Pero trato de poner de mi parte cada día para hacer que me quieras, o que por lo menos la convivencia sea más amena y estaba funcionando, hasta hace unos meses. Por favor, no lo niegues. –Las lágrimas ya estaban en sus ojos y necesitaba sacar la mentira y aminorar la culpa.

-Tienes razón –Otro paso y sus ojos azules se apagaron.

Se había desmayado.

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_¿Favs?_**

**_¿Follows?_**

**_¿Algún tomate que me quieran lanzar, para dárselo a Sasuke?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_...Wow. Estoy totalmente impresionada de lo mucho que les ha gustado la historia. Supieran ustedes que no he pensado que tendría tantas buenas críticas y estoy feliz. **¡Muchas gracias!** He estado leyendo cada uno de sus comentarios y me han puesto muy feliz. __Muchas de ustedes tienen pensar diferentes y me causa gracia lo mucho que algunas odian a Sakura, a Sasuke y hasta a Ino. Supongo que es normal, los tres están cometiendo errores, pero no todo es taaaan malo. _

_Les traje la conti muy rápido porque me emocioné mucho, ojalá que les guste. Algunas pidieron que fuese un poco más larga, otras pidieron conocer más de la relación de Sasuke y Sakura y **como estamos para complacer al lector, **traté de que eso pasara en este capítulo. _

_**No sé cuando ponga la conti, pues estoy con un proyecto, es un fic, se llama "Respirar" y me encantaría que se pasaran por él y me dieran sus opiniones al respecto. El tema que trato es bastante interesante, sólo deben entrar en mi perfil y buscarlo, ya que la página no me permite copiar enlaces aquí. Los espero. **_

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

**-Ino-**

_-__**Tienes**__ que hacerlo, Ino. Ya lo hablamos. –Su mirada era tan dura, tan siniestra. Asentí y salí de ahí, tragándome la humillación. El humo del tabaco me estaba mareando y las ganas de llorar hacían que mis arcadas empezaran nuevamente. Estaba cometiendo tantos errores. Me encaminé a casa, aún era temprano y de todos modos no me detengo a esperar por __**él. **_

_Me miré en el espejo del cuarto. Tenía ojeras, mi rubio cabello lucía sin brillo, estaba esponjado y parecía más una vieja que otra cosa. Miré mi reflejo y el espejo me devolvió a la realidad. No importan cuantas noches sueñe con el amor verdadero, ni cuantas veces intente que resulte, él no me ve del mismo modo que yo. Él no me quiere. _

_Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y ya no estuve segura de porqué estaba llorando ahora, pero lo estaba haciendo, porque es lo único en lo que soy buena. Lágrima por lágrima empezó a caer y bajé la mirada hasta posarla en mis píes, pero rápidamente la posé en mi vientre y reprimí el deseo de gritar. Acaricié mi vientre plano con la amargura de un drogadicto sin su droga._

_-¿Qué estoy haciendo? –Susurré al vacío de estar casada con la soledad._

* * *

**-Sakura-**

Me miré en el espejo como por quinta vez y volví a bufar. Mi cabello lucía más rosa de lo normal, las ojeras estaban más moradas de lo normal y mi ropa me quedaba aún peor de lo normal.

-¿Qué mierda pasa conmigo? –Me reproché mentalmente por estar así en esta situación.

Como si no lo hubiese hecho antes un montón de veces, como si acostarme con Sasuke y fingir que no existe, al día siguiente, no fuese ya algo normal. Pero, mierda, estaba nerviosa, insegura y ya no conseguía con qué más maquillaje tapar la estúpida depresión que cargo.

_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. _

Me giré para darle la espalda al espejo y tomé el bolso del sofá. Sasuke Uchiha no iba a acabar con la poca dignidad que me quedaba. Juré que más nunca caería en sus mañas y estaba vez planeaba darle voz y voto a mi palabra. Ningún imbécil va a venir a tratarme como una zorra.

-¡Por el amor de Cristo, Sakura! ¡Deja de pensar en él! –El chillido que salió de mi garganta, logró alarmar a una vecina de edad avanzada. Es que, claro, no es normal ver a una chica pelirrosa bufar y hablar sola mientras va pegando gritos y chillidos ahogados. _Arrghhhh._

-Mierda. Mierda y mierda. –Subí al auto y cerré la puerta con una fuerza que esperaba lograra bajar la tensión en mis brazos. –Bien, basta ya. Basta ya de Sasuke, puedo con esto, yo no soy una zorra… o eso intento. –Volví a bufar y traté de serenarme. Cuando lo logré, conduje las 10 cuadras que me separaban del enorme edificio en el cual tengo la mala suerte de trabajar.

Era grande, alto, con 25 pisos y demasiados ingresos como para dejar el gran trabajo que Itachi me ofreció hace 3 años.

Itachi Uchiha, alto, pelinegro, educado y demasiado amable. Un excelente jefe. Lo único realmente malo de él, es su estúpido e imbécil hermano menor.

Sasuke Uchiha se había convertido en mi pesadilla personal desde hacía unos meses y todo por estúpida.

-¡Qué mierda más grande! –Golpeé el volante tan fuerte que la bocina sonó en todo su estupor, haciendo saltar las alarmas de todos los carros aparcados en el estacionamiento de la empresa. Miré la hora. 6:55am. Aún era temprano, la camioneta de Itachi estaba en su sitio, más no la de Sasuke. Suspiré y decidí salir del auto para no tener que encontrarme con él.

Anoche lo había pensado demasiado. No podía seguir con todo esto, era una locura. Nunca me había pasado semejante estupidez, es decir, _**¿amante?**_ ¿en serio? Ni yo misma sé como demonios sucedió eso. Aunque amante no era la palabra correcta, nosotros no manteníamos una relación, todas las veces que estuvimos juntos eran situaciones inoportunas. Jamás quedamos en vernos, jamás hablamos de ello y jamás pensé enamorarme de él, todo fue impulsivo y catastrófico. Dejé de pensar y salí del auto, sólo que tuve que meter mi torso para buscar mi bolso en el asiento trasero. Al salir y cerrar, me giré y casi me caigo de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? –Sasuke estaba parado justo frente a mí y me había dado un susto de muerte.

-Lo siento. –Dejó su mirada fija en la mía dos segundos más y siguió su camino. _¿Qué había sido eso?_ Estaba loco.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba loco y quería volverme loca a mí también.

Respiré profundo y lo seguí, poniendo entre ambos unos 10 metros de diferencia y mirando cualquier otra cosa que no sea su ancha espalda enfundada en un traje casual que lo hacía ver de maravilla. ¿Por qué demonios tiene que ser tan guapo?

Subió por el ascensor y me negué en ir con él, en cambio me quedé abajo hablando unos minutos con Hinata, la recepcionista y una gran chica.

-¿Qué tal has estado, Saku? –Ella era bonita y de cierto modo entendía por lo que estaba pasando, _aunque no supiera nada_. Ella estaba teniendo un romance con uno de los accionistas de la empresa, Naruto Uzumaki, sólo que nadie podía saberlo. Las relaciones entre jefes y empleados están completamente prohibidas. _Y vaya usted a saber por qué…_

-Bien, Hina, supongo que todo bien. ¿Y tú? –La vi suspirar y mirar sus dedos jugando con un lapicero. –No respondas. Te entiendo. ¿Te espero para almorzar? –La vi asentir y sonreír.

Me encaminé hacia el ascensor de forma rápida y marqué el piso 19. Se abrieron las puertas y traté de ignorar todo aquel que esté vestido de traje, excepto a Itachi. Me fui directo a la oficina y toqué.

-¿se puede? –Lo vi asentir sin levantar la vista de unos papeles. Estaba serio. Conocía esa mirada, algo estaba pasando y trataba de descifrarlo. Tomé asiento frente a él y esperé a que hablara.

-¿Cómo amaneces, Sakura?

-Supongo que bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué está pasando? –Me gané su mirada y un suspiro.

-De alguna forma u otra, hay un déficit en los recursos de la empresa, nada que no se pueda solucionar, pero me tiene preocupado. - Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Eso no lo maneja tu hermano?

-Sí, y es exactamente lo que me preocupa. Él no ha estado bien. –Se me detuvo el corazón una milésima de segundo.

-¿Le pasa algo? ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? –Llevaba años trabajando aquí, Itachi se había vuelto un gran amigo, la confianza era de hermanos, prácticamente.

-No lo sé. Le pregunto y no me responde. –Me iba a morder la lengua, pero no fui tan rápida.

-¿todo bien en su matrimonio? –Y me arrepentí, porque realmente no deseaba oír _**lo bien**_ que le estaba yendo.

-No lo sé, Ino no es una mala mujer y no creo que Sasuke ande en malos pasos, tampoco. –Ahora sí que me mordí la lengua como castigo por ser tan estúpida.

-Entiendo. Pero deberías confiar más en tu hermano, hasta ahora todo ha ido bien. –Lo vi sonreír y relajarse un poco.

-Tienes razón. –Acomodó los papeles y los metió en una carpeta, que posteriormente me cedió- Llévale esto a Sasuke, Sakura, por favor. Y luego empieza con los balances, yo seguiré revisando lo otro con el abogado. – _¿Qué?_

Abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces, buscando zafarme de todo esto pero supe que era imposible y maldije al karma por joderme de este modo. _Eso te ganas por meterte con un hombre casado_, me susurró mi subconsciente y quise abofetearme y devolver el tiempo a aquella noche en que todo comenzó.

**…**

_-Un vodka con jugo de naranja, por favor. –le pedí al barman algo suave para no seguir tan borracha como estaba y me giré cuando me lo tendió. La fiesta estaba en su mejor momento y yo parecía una solterona borracha buscando con quien acostarse. Y lo vi. Sasuke Uchiha era lo que cualquier chica querría tener. Era guapo, hermano de mi jefe y simpático. Un único problema: casado. _

_Nunca había tenido problemas con hombres casados y nunca antes me había gustado tanto uno, pero yo no me meto con hombres comprometidos, así que dejé de mirarlo y me acerqué a Gaara._

_-Hola, guapo. –Le sonreí y le di un codazo, él sólo rió y me desordenó el cabello. Gaara y yo éramos como hermanos, él me había conseguido el trabajo y se lo agradecería toda la vida. Su hermana y yo éramos las mejores amigas y su novia era una dulzura. _

_-¿Estás ebria? –Y ya me iba a reprender…Rodé los ojos._

_-¿Parezco estar ebria? –Hice una pose mientras me mantenía recta y aguantaba la respiración. Me tambalee un poco y alguien me sujetó para no caer. Me reí y supe que quizás si estaba algo pasada de copas._

_-Ups… -Me giré al darme cuenta que aún me mantenían agarrada de la cintura y estuve preparada para golpear al abusador que se tomó la molestia de ayudarme más tiempo de lo normal._

_-Sí, pareces estar ebria. –Me topé con su mirada y me quedé quieta en el sitio. Sus ojos eran oscuros, brillantes y su sonrisa era ladina, tenía un vaso con algo fuerte en su otra mano y aún no me soltaba. Recordé el anillo en su dedo y de forma brusca me separé de él._

_-Gra..gracias. –Y me alejé de ahí. _

_Porque lo que menos tenía que hacer, era caer ante los encantos de Sasuke Uchiha._

**…**

-¿Sakura? ¿Te pasa algo? Te pusiste pálida. –Tuve a Itachi en un segundo frente a mi con un algodón empapado en alcohol y mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho, porque me había enamorado del idiota más grande del universo y estaba acabando con mi dignidad, con mi vida y con mi corazón.

-Estoy bien, no me dio tiempo de desayunar, debe ser eso. –Me separé de él y tomé la carpeta que él me había quitado de las manos.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? –Y su mirada se posó en mi estómago y juraría que me estaba culpando de hacer dietas o algo así. Reí desganada ante el pensamiento y negué un poco con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, ahorita compraré algo. Le dejo esto a tu hermano y busco un jugo o algo de comer. –Y salí de ahí sin esperar sus regaños. Me desvié al filtro de agua para tener algo que pasar por la garganta y saqué fuerzas de no sé donde para encaminarme rápidamente a su oficina. Toqué un par de veces y escuché un "pase" seguido de un golpe sordo.

-Permiso. Tu hermano te manda esto, que por favor lo revises. Las cuentas no están dando. –Crudo, directo y sustancial. No necesitaba decir más. Me acerqué sin mirarlo directamente y le dejé los papeles en el escritorio. Me giré para salir de ahí.

-Espera un momento, por favor. –Su tono de voz fue serio, autoritario, y traté de reprimir la impaciencia. Me quedé unos metros alejada de él y me giré a verlo. Estaba mirando los papeles, sacando cuentas, revisando libros y buscando el error.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Dónde está el error? –Y rodé los ojos mientras él fruncía el ceño al mirarme. Siempre le molestó eso y yo no podía evitarlo. Me acerqué hasta ponerme de su lado y busqué la página número cinco.

-En este párrafo te indica los recursos de la empresa, si comparas ese con el del mes anterior, notarás que hay un déficit, algo está mal. –Me había agachado a su altura para poder ver mejor y sentí su cara ladeada hacia mí, respirando en mi cuello, mirándome. Hice uso de todo mi autocontrol para no girar a verlo. Le marqué la página y me alejé.

Sentí un jalón brutal en mi mano izquierda y al segundo tuve su boca encima de la mía. Algo hizo explosión dentro de mí. Estaba siendo brusco, me estaba castigando por quien sabe qué cosa, lo sabía.

Lo empujé y lo abofeteé, haciendo que ladeara el rostro enrojecido a un lado.

-Lo siento. –Se adelantó en hablar.

-No me vuelvas a tocar, ¿lo entiendes?–Moderé el tono de voz y sentí su enojada mirada sobre mí. –Todo esto está mal. ¡Demonios!, dijiste que sería la última vez, ¿dónde mierda tienes el sentido de la palabra? ¿ah? ¡Basta! De ahora en adelante, nuestra relación será completamente profesional. Como debía ser siempre. –Me miró unos segundos, con todas las emociones brotando de sus poros, y soltó el veneno.

-Vaya, y pensar que hace dos noches estabas suplicándome más. –Abrí los ojos por el duro golpe y di un paso adelante, dispuesta a golpearlo nuevamente, pero supe que la batalla estaba perdida cuando vi el dolor en sus ojos.

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Holaaa! ¿A que no me tardé mucho, verdad? Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, los leo todos y cada uno de ellos. Espero que les guste este capítulo. ¡Un abrazo!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

**-Ino-**

_Haber entrado a esa farmacia de tal modo, como un asesino escondiéndose, fue lo más traumático que he podido hacer –exceptuando mi boda, ese es el trauma que aún cargo encima- y fue peor al pedir las 5 pruebas de embarazo más caras de todo el lugar, porque me negué rotundamente a hacerme un examen de sangre. _

_Tomé las 5 cajitas diferentes, algunas verdes, una roja, otras azules, y las coloqué una al lado de la otra, en el baño. Eran las 4:00am y Sasuke estaba dormido en el sofá. No estaba borracho, así que dudaba mucho que entrara a mi recamara buscando amor._

_**Tampoco lo ha hecho nunca…**_

_Y empecé. Una a una fui destapando y usando, cerrando los ojos del miedo, con los vellos de los brazos erizados y el corazón a mil por hora._

_Los minutos necesarios pasaron y dejé que pasaran otros más. Los nervios me tenían dando vueltas por todo el baño, contando los azulejos, viendo los posibles errores en el techo, buscando excusas donde no las hay para retrasar el momento. _

_Me armé de valor, las tomé y las junté nuevamente sin ver nada aún, hasta que luego de un gran suspiro, abrí los ojos, contemplando los cinco resultados idénticos. _

_-Positivo. –Susurré sin voz y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, porque el segundo error ya estaba hecho. _

_**Estaba embarazada.**_

* * *

**-Sasuke- **

Soy un imbécil. ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? El pánico estaba preso en los ojos de Sakura, la desesperación estaba haciendo estragos en ella –y en mí- y ya no sabía como detener los malditos impulsos cuando estaba a mi lado. No me detenía, no lo pensaba, no asimilaba mi movimiento cuando ya lo estaba haciendo. Ya no me podía controlar cuando ella estaba cerca de mí.

No estaba en mis planes besarla, más bien deseaba ignorarla, pero no… tuve la brillante idea de hacerme el loco sólo para que se acerque. ¡Y quien la manda a ella de tonta! Como si yo no pudiese ver un error tan claro, como el que estaba en esos papeles.

No puedo mantenerme alejado de ella. Haber sentido su aroma, haber visto sus labios tan cerca… _Dios…_ Cerré los ojos y me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda, tras esperar un segundo golpe que nunca llegó. Deseaba tanto abrazarla, estrecharla entre mis brazos, no soltarla en un buen rato. Decirle al oído que todo iba a estar bien, que sólo era una pesadilla, que Ino no existía, que yo la quería a ella y sólo a ella.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –Su pregunta fue un susurro lejano, más para ella que para mí, pero no pude evitar sentir el dolor correr por mis venas. La estaba lastimando, lo sabía. Y ella no lo merecía, no cuando todo fue mi culpa.

**…**

_-¿Qué pasa, hermano? ¿Estás aburrido? ¿Dónde está Ino? –Itachi estaba a mi lado, en la fiesta de despedido de soltero que le había organizado. El que me haya nombrado a la rubia, casi me hace gritar. Me iba a volver loco si seguía así, este infierno… maldición, esto sí que era un infierno, y no me refiero tanto a mi boda con ella, sino a la pelirrosa completamente ebria que estaba meneando las caderas a menos de 4 metros de mí, con sus amigas. __**Concéntrate, idiota…**_

_-Se quedó en la casa, anda en sus días. –Sonreí un poco para que se lo crea y él sólo rió algo fuerte, un poco pasado de copas, y me dijo divertido. _

_-Con razón estás así, te falta diversión, ¿no? –Y me codeó las costillas, tuve que sacar la risa de donde no la tenía y hacerme el ofendido. Si tan sólo Itachi supiera lo que nuestro padre había armado… estaría en contra de todo y me hubiese ayudado, pero no valía la pena, ya era muy tarde. _

_Fijé mi vista en la pista de baile y Sakura seguía bailando a un ritmo sensual, haciendo girar sus caderas y su trasero de un lado al otro, girando sus hombros, moviendo sus senos, haciendo que el deseo subiera por todo mi cuerpo. _

_**Encendiéndome. **_

_Y mientras daba vueltas, su mirada cristalina se topó con la mía. Ella estaba ebria, la había visto tomar demasiado, había notado sus cambios de humor y su risa exagerada, ella estaba completamente borracha y me estaba viendo como si quisiera comerme. Y era la primera vez que lograba llamar su atención. _

_Ella huía de mí cada vez que me acercaba, evitaba mi mirada y se comportaba a la altura de ser la contadora personal de mi hermano y que justo ahora, estando así, me mire de esa forma… está haciendo estragos en mi cordura. _

_Itachi había desaparecido por la puerta lateral del bar que alquilé, y esa puerta daba hacia los cuartos. Sonreí, que lo disfrute, porque será la última vez que haga algo así._

_Volví a mirar a la pista y fruncí el ceño, la pelirrosa ya no estaba. _

_Me giré para pedir otro trago y la vi a mi lado, rozando su brazo con el mío mientras pedía al barman un vodka, acercando su pierna a la mía de manera inconsciente, aún meneando los hombros, bailando en esa silla mientras esperaba su trago, con la mirada encendida con algo de deseo e __**inocencia,**__ y las mejillas sonrojadas ante su estado._

_Y sonreí, porque esta noche pensaba divertirme, me costara lo que me costara._

**…**

-Sakura… -Me giré a verla al mismo tiempo que ella giraba y casi salía corriendo de la oficina. Algo hizo click dentro de mí y la alcancé antes de abrir la puerta. La tomé del brazo y la apoyé en la pared tras un golpe sordo; ella cerró fuertemente sus ojos, evitando mirarme, soportando las lágrimas lo mejor que puede y, aunque quise alejarme y dejarla ir, no pude.

-Suéltame. –Me susurró casi sin voz, sin fuerzas. Me negué a hacerlo. -¡Suéltame! –Elevó la voz, abrió sus ojos y forcejeó conmigo.

-Escúchame. –Le pedí, _¿pero qué iba a decirle?_

-¿Qué más quieres de mí, Sasuke, qué? – _¿qué quería?_ La quería a ella.

Abrí la boca para responder, pero tuve que cerrarla nuevamente y echarme para atrás al recibir un empujón de ella. Habían abierto la puerta de la oficina.

-Sasuke, mandé a Sakura a… -Itachi había dejado de hablar para mirarnos. No pudimos reaccionar tan rápido. La situación se tornó tensa y mi hermano cerró la puerta tras entrar completamente. -¿Pasa algo? –Fijó su mirada en ella y su semblante cambió por completo. -¿Te sientes bien, Sakura? –Mi mirada también se posó en ella y noté que estaba pálida. Por Dios, se iba a desmayar.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien. Permiso. –Se alejó de mí, pasó de largo a Itachi y salió de la oficina, todo en menos de un segundo.

-¿Qué fue eso, Sasuke? _-¿Cómo le explico a mi hermano todo esto?_

-Se sintió mal, iba a ayudarla pero se negó. –Rogué que se lo creyera. Frunció el ceño, fijó su mirada en el suelo y suspiró.

-También se sintió mal en mi oficina, creo que no está alimentándose bien. –Ahora fue mi turno en fruncir el ceño.

-¿Lleva mucho así? –Se sentó en la silla frente a mi escritorio y yo lo imité.

-No me he fijado, para serte franco, pero esta mañana se puso pálida. No la veo bien. –Y me miró, suspicaz, analizándome. -¿Tú no sabes nada?

-No entiendo. –Me puse serio. Él dudó, negó un poco con la cabeza y relajó el semblante.

-Olvídalo. Vine para preguntarte directamente si notaste el error en las cuentas. –Asentí. –Bien, porque el mes pasado… -No lo escuchaba. El seguía hablando sin parar de la empresa pero yo no podía enfocarme.

_¿Sakura tiene tiempo sintiéndose mal?_

* * *

**-Sakura-**

Necesitaba respirar. Me estaba ahogando. ¿Cómo demonios me vine a meter en esto? ¡Por Dios! _Es el hermano de tu jefe, estúpida._

Esperé que el ascensor abriera sus puertas y entré, pulsando el botón de la terraza. Me miré en el espejo del lugar y casi me echo a llorar. ¿Y si Itachi se daba cuenta de algo? ¿Y si Sasuke le contaba y yo perdía mi trabajo?

Las puertas se abrieron y salí, topando mi mirada con el bonito lugar. Este es uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, la vista era espléndida, el aire era más puro, libre del humo del tabaco, de los carros, totalmente puro para respirar.

Y, aunque estaba respirando, aún me estaba ahogando. Las emociones me estaban asfixiando, sentía una soga alrededor de mi cuello, negándole el oxígeno a mis pulmones.

-Por favor, necesito respirar. Necesito respirar. –Abrí la puerta que daba al pequeño borde del edificio y me sujeté de la barandilla, susurrando plegarias al cielo.

El karma estaba haciendo de las suyas, lo sabía. Yo tenía que haber detenido toda esta locura cuando pude. Pero no, me tuve que enamorar de un hombre casado. De un hombre _felizmente casado._

El mar estaba a lo lejos, pero no por eso se veía menos hermoso. Los carros lucían pequeños desde esta altura. Traté de liberar mi mente unos minutos para poder pensar con claridad. No podía desequilibrarme de nuevo, había decidido darle un fin a todo esto y pensaba mantenerlo.

Respiré unos segundos más y suspiré, dando medio vuelta, volviendo por donde vine. Ya no era una niña de 15 años, ahora soy una adulta y debía comportarme como tal, debía asumir mis errores y aprender de ellos.

Porque Sasuke Uchiha era el error más grande del cual me tuve que enamorar.

**…**

-Sakura, ¿se puede? –Tenten estaba tocando mi puerta, asomando su cabeza, viéndome asentir en respuesta. Dejé de ver la pantalla del ordenador y me enfoqué en la morena.

-¿Pasa algo, Tenten?

-No, sólo venía a ver si estabas bien. –Alcé una ceja, interrogándola con la mirada. Ella se encogió de hombros, mordió su labio inferior y se sentó frente a mí. –Te vi salir de la oficina de mi jefe completamente pálida, ¿está todo bien con él? –Ahogué un chillido. Tenten era la secretaria de Sasuke y una buena amiga; pero demasiado observadora.

-Sí, todo está bien con él, es sólo que no había comido nada y me estuve a punto de desmayar. –Puse cara de culpa y alcé la bolsa del desayuno que me obligué a comprar al bajar. Ella negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

-Te esfuerzas demasiado, trabajas demasiado. Deberías enfocarte en otras cosas, Saku. ¿Qué pasó con aquel guapo pelinegro con el saliste aquella vez? –_Sai. _

-No lo sé, debería estar bien, hablamos poco. No funcionaría ni en un millón de años, Ten, lo sabes.

-Si sigues así, no vas a encontrar a nadie que realmente te guste. –_Ya lo encontré, en realidad._

-¿Necesitabas algo más? Necesito continuar trabajando. –Ella rodó los ojos y dejó dos hojas dobladas sobre mi escritorio. –Sasuke te manda esto, dice que por favor lo revises. –Asentí y esperé a que saliera, pero antes de abrir por completo la puerta, se giró hacia mí.

-Saku… -La miré, dándole a entender que la estaba escuchando- ¿qué tal si vamos al cine al salir de aquí? Le diré a Hinata. ¿Te apuntas? –Me iba a negar. Dios sabe que lo iba a hacer, pero necesitaba despejar mi mente y hacía mucho que no salía.

-Vale, está bien, Ten, gracias. –La vi sonreír y por fin salió de la oficina.

Tomé las hojas que la morena había dejado sobre mi escritorio y fruncí el ceño desde antes de abrirlas. No quería nada que tuviera que ver con él, pero era trabajo, _aunque yo no debería revisar sus cosas._

Fruncí el ceño en confusión, estos papeles no me pertenecían a mí. Debían ir a Recursos Humanos, no a la parte administrativa, ¿y ahora que le pasaba?

Los volví a doblar y descolgué el teléfono, marcando a Tenten. _Pii, pii, pii, pii._ Cerré el teléfono a mala gana y me irrité. No quería llamarlo, no quería llamarlo, no quería llamarlo… Maldición.

Descolgué el maldito teléfono y marqué el número de su oficina, dejó de repicar al segundo tono.

-Sasuke. –Su voz fue profunda y traté de detener el movimiento de mis píes.

-Mandaste a mi oficina papeles que no pertenecen a esta área. ¿Podrías explicarme? –Silencio.

-Lo sé. –Fue su respuesta. _¿Qué demonios?_

-¿Entonces? No tengo tiempo para andar jugando, Uchiha.

-Lo siento, sólo quería saber si estabas bien. –Su voz cambió a una preocupada, casi triste, casi rota. Tuve que cerrar los ojos y reprimir el pequeño sollozo que quería salir de mi garganta. Tomé una respiración profunda y terminé con esto.

-Estoy bien cuando estás lejos de mí. Por favor, tu área la maneja Tenten, no yo, evita confusiones para la próxima. Yo sólo trabajo para tu hermano. –Y corté. El enojo estaba corriendo por mis venas y lo dejé hacer. Prefería estar molesta a estar deprimida.

Tomé los papeles, los acomodé y los mandé a recursos humanos –aunque no debía hacerlo-. Salí de mi oficina para tomar un poco de agua cuando veo a Itachi hablar con una chica. Parecía joven, era alta, rubia y parecía ser bonita. Me topé con la mirada curiosa de mi jefe y me hizo señas con la mano para que me acerque. Lo hice.

_**La curiosidad mató al gato.**_

-Ino, ésta es Sakura, mi contadora de confianza. Sakura, esta es Ino, la esposa de Sasuke. –Vi a la rubia tenderme la delicada y cuidada mano, con las uñas pintadas de rojo y la mirada curiosa, viendo mi cabello. Todo fue muy rápido, le tendí la mano, sonreí y pronuncié un "Encantada de conocerte" al mismo tiempo, todo por inercia.

Pero la realidad es que estaba de piedra. Tenía frente a mí a la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, y ella tenía en frente a la mujer con la que su marido le es infiel cuando tiene ganas.

Sentí repulsión por mi misma y solté su mano, dando un paso atrás, buscando alejarme de ella. Itachi volvió a hablar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Y por poco se me olvida, Sakura, éste… -Posó su mano un segundo por el vientre de la rubia- es mi sobrino.

_Sobrino…_

Dios… Abrí los ojos de golpe y quise que la tierra me tragara. **Embarazada.**

Ella estaba embarazada.

**Sasuke iba a tener un hijo.**

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**¿Tomates para Sasuke?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola! Ufff, creo que me tardé un poco más que otras veces, lo lamento. Me había ido de viaje y me concentré en la continuación de "Respirar". Pero aquí les traje la conti. Veo que muchas ya sacan conclusiones pero yo opino que no deberían apresurarse... Se pueden llevar muchas sorpresas *inserte aquí música de fondo misteriosa*. El capítulo está muy corto, lo sé, y pido disculpas por ello pero era necesario. Espero que les guste, esperaré sus reviews. Me disculpo de antemano por algún error ortográfico o de dedo.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y seguir la historia. Un abrazo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

**-Ino-**

_-No puedo sólo decirle eso, no se lo creería, papá. _

_-Hija. –La dulzura con que pronunció esa palabra, hizo que mi corazón se pusiera pequeñito- ¿Quieres a Sasuke, verdad? –No quise responder, él suspiró- Sé que es así, yo sólo te estoy haciendo un favor. Aceleré las cosas, lo admito, pero esto es lo mejor y... –Lo interrumpí._

_-¿Lo mejor para quién? –Frunció el ceño y aguantó el enojo de haber cortado su discurso barato. Ese que ya me sé de memoria, ese que estoy cansada de escuchar. _

_-Para todos. Yo sólo quiero que tú seas feliz ¿y por qué yo no? Todos ganamos. No sé por qué lo haces tan difícil._

_-Es que ese es el maldito problema, papá, ¡yo no soy feliz! ¡Y él tampoco! –Bajé el tono de voz, ya sin fuerzas ni para llorar- ¿No te das cuenta? Él no me quiere. –Me miró con lástima y quise odiarlo, sólo que ya no tenía fuerzas en lo absoluto. Me estaba consumiendo cada día que pasaba. _

_-Un bebé lo cambiará todo, hija, confía en mí. –Y me abrazó. Era como si su cuerpo tuviese mil púas incrustadas, me estaba matando, __**él me estaba matando.**_

* * *

**-Sasuke-**

Colgué el teléfono a mala gana, aguantando el impulso de romper todo a mi paso. Ella tenía razón. Y es que ese es el problema, ella tiene toda la razón.

No sé cómo llegamos a su casa la última vez y no estaba borracho, en realidad. Sólo sé que los impulsos y el _amor_ acaban con mi cordura cuando se trata de Sakura. Le había dicho que sería la última vez porque la culpa me estaba consumiendo, pero al llegar a mi casa, al que se supone que es mi hogar, todo eso se va y sólo queda el vacío de su presencia. Porque no hay una sola noche en la que yo no me imagine dormir a su lado.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiré, aguantando las emociones, debía acabar con esto. No podíamos seguir así, no cuando yo estaba casado. Hice rodar con el dedo pulgar mi anillo de bodas. Una farsa. Una maldita farsa es lo único que me separa de lo que realmente necesito y quiero en mi vida.

¿Es que acaso todo estaba mal? ¿Realmente mal? Yo no quería a Ino, vivía con ella, pero no la quería de ese modo. Y le tuve respeto, siempre le tuve respeto por el aprecio y el cariño de años de amistad, hasta que Sakura se convirtió en mi droga.

El sonido del teléfono que estaba sobre mi escritorio, me sacó de mis pensamientos. Lo descolgué y respondí.

-Sasuke. –Era Tenten.

-¿Qué sucede, Tenten?

-Tu esposa está aquí afuera. –Abrí los ojos de la impresión. ¿Ino estaba aquí?

-¿Estás completamente segura de que es Ino?

-Sí. Está hablando con tu hermano justo ahora, preguntó por ti. –Fruncí el ceño en confusión, ella nunca había pisado la empresa.

-Está bien, enseguida salgo, Tenten. Gracias. –Y colgué.

_¿Qué demonios…?_

Me levanté de la silla, tomé un trago de agua fría antes de salir y abrí la puerta. Asentí hacia mi secretaria y doblé el pasillo por el cual me había indicado ir.

Lo que vi me dejó helado. Nunca, nunca antes pensé en ver a Ino y a Sakura juntas. La pelirrosa me estaba dando la espalda y la rubia se iluminó cuando me vio; Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con toda la felicidad del mundo, imitando a mi hermano. Sakura no se giró, pero sé que escuchó mis pasos por el pasillo, estaba tensa y asimilé bien lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

_Por Dios…_

-Mi amor, hola. –Ino pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y lo primero que miré fue la sonrisa orgullosa de mi hermano. Me obligué a corresponder a su abrazo y sonreír. Miré un segundo los ojos verdes de Sakura y se me congeló la sangre, me tensé. Solté a Ino lo más delicadamente posible y di un paso atrás.

-Hola, Ino.

-Felicidades Sasuke, no me habías dicho nada. –Itachi me estaba dando palmadas en la espalda y estaba sonriendo con demasiada efusividad.

-¿Decirte qué? –Yo no podía estar más confundido.

-Que voy a ser tío. –Empalidecí. Miré disimuladamente a Sakura y no la vi sorprendida. Estaba mirando con emociones que no supe descifrar, el vientre de mi esposa y juraría que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. –Felicidades, hermano. –Me esforcé en sonreír a Itachi y asentir en agradecimiento.

-Felicidades, señor, señora. Un bebé siempre es una bendición. –La frialdad de sus palabras no combinaba con su sonrisa forzada y la falta de brillo en sus pupilas.

-Muchas gracias, Sakura. Llámame Ino. –Ella asintió. Yo no sabía qué hacer. Itachi estaba sonriendo, Ino igual pero Sakura… me dolió el alma verla así, que se haya enterado de este modo cuando horas antes la estaba besando. Ya ni recordaba que sería padre, no le había dicho a nadie. No es que no me importara, lo hacía, era mi hijo después de todo, pero no tenía ganas de contarle a nadie y me extrañaba que haya sido la rubia la que se haya acercado para hacerlo.

-Permiso, debo seguir trabajando. –Sakura dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar lejos, apresurada.

-Sakura, espera. –Itachi la estaba llamando de regreso. Detuvo su andar, respiró hondo y se giró nuevamente, regresando a su sitio.

-¿si?

-¿Qué tal si vamos los cuatro a almorzar? -_¿qué?_

-¿Los cuatro? No, no, yo necesito terminar unos papeles y… -Itachi la interrumpió.

-No has comido nada, Sakura, y me gustaría estar presente cuando lo hicieras. Matsuri está ocupada en su trabajo y no nos podrá acompañar si le digo, entonces podemos ir los cuatros. Si ustedes quieren, claro. –Y nos miró. Fue Ino la que respondió por ambos.

-Pero tú invitas. –Y rió un poco, relajada, como hacía mucho no la veía. _Ella estaba extraña. _

Sakura estaba negando con su cabeza, buscando zafarse del desastre. Me miró por primera vez en un rato y supe que me estaba suplicando ayuda. Pero yo no podía hacer nada.

-Claro que sí, cuñada. Un almuerzo para brindar por mi sobrino. –Aguanté la respiración y escuché dos chillidos. Uno de emoción de Ino y uno sofocado de Sakura. Se estaba deshaciendo frente a mí y yo no podía hacer nada. Estaba atado de manos y píes. Al diablo el anillo, al diablo todo, yo la quería, yo quería a mi pelirrosa. _Mierda._

-Lo siento, yo no puedo aceptar, esto es algo totalmente familiar. Yo debo quedarme aquí. Itachi, comeré en un rato, no te preocupes. –Estaba entrando en la histeria. A simple vista estaba bien, nadie que no preste atención a sus brazos tensos, a su mirada vacía o a su respiración forzada, se daría cuenta de que algo anda mal en ella.

-Oh, por favor, Saku. Ven con nosotros, ¿sí? Casi no tengo amigas y ¿qué mejor que una chica que cuida a mi esposo y a mi cuñado en la empresa? Se nota que te tienen confianza y eso habla bien de ti. Acompáñanos, por favor. Mira que no puedes negarle nada a una embarazada –La amabilidad con la que Ino habló, hizo que Sakura pasara de la histeria total a la incomodidad absoluta. No se iba a negar, conocía esa mirada. Pero no dijo nada, miró el suelo simulando pena y timidez y fue Itachi el que terminó de hablar.

-Ya está. Ino, acompáñame y te llevo al baño mientras Sasuke y Sakura acomodan y cierran sus oficinas. –Eso fue aún más extraño. Fruncí el ceño enseguida y mi hermano me lanzó una mirada de "tenemos que hablar". Quizás se dio cuenta de algo. Voltee a ver a Sakura pero ya no estaba, se había ido increíblemente rápido y actué.

Me devolví por el pasillo y le pedí a Tenten que cerrada la oficina, que iría a almorzar y fui directo a la oficina de Sakura. Toqué una vez y abrí la puerta en completo silencio. Estaba apoyada contra la pared, completamente quieta, con la frente sosteniendo su cuerpo y los ojos cerrados.

-¿Sakura? –Le susurré, cerré la puerta con cerrojo y me acerqué. Al segundo paso que di, se alejó de la pared y logré ver su expresión. El dolor que reflejaban sus pupilas, era enorme. –Sakura. –Repetí.

-¿Un hijo? –Estaba susurrando, mirando mis ojos con una mezcla de frialdad, tristeza y amargura. -¿Vas a tener un hijo y no te preocupaste en decirme? ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, ah? ¡Es un bebé! Vas a tener un hermoso bebé con esa rubia bonita y amable, que acaba de invitar a almorzar a la amante de su esposo, ¿y no se te ocurrió decirme? ¿O por lo menos dejarme en paz? No tienes vergüenza. Eres un maldito imbécil y yo soy una estúpida. –Hasta que se rompió. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer una a una, tapó su boca con la mano para no sollozar y siguió susurrando a como pudo. –Soy una estúpida, soy una estúpida… –Tapó su rostro con ambas manos y se le doblaron las rodillas. En un segundo la tuve entre mis brazos evitando que cayera al suelo. Se estaba haciendo pedazos. -¿Por qué no te alejas de mí? Aléjate, por favor. Tienes una familia que mantener, que adorar. Yo no puedo con todo esto. –Hizo una pausa y pasó sus frágiles brazos por mi cintura, en un intento desesperado de buscar protección y un abrazo. La abracé con todas mis fuerzas pero nada me preparó para escuchar de sus labios la realidad– Me estás matando, Sasuke. Ya no puedo más con todo esto. Ya no puedo. ¿Por qué seguir con esta locura? –Sus lágrimas no paraban de correr por sus mejillas. Estaba roja por el esfuerzo, los sollozos no paraban de salir de sus labios y no me molesté en detener la respuesta.

-Porque te quiero, Sakura. Te quiero y no puedo evitarlo.

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_Hasta el próximo. _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**...¡Oh, wow! Ahora sí que me tardé más de lo que hubiese deseado. Lo siento mucho, en serio. He estado muy ocupada con las clases, la familia y los problema personales, pero aquí está la conti y realmente espero que les guste. La hice muy rápido y sólo la revisé una vez, si ven algún error -lo que sea- por favor, no duden en decirme. **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews y por esperar la conti, ojalá la lean y les guste. Esperaré sus comentarios.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

**-Ino-**

_Odiaba las farmacias. Era uno de esos lugares que, con tan sólo entrar, te sientes enfermo. Odio los hospitales, las farmacias y las enfermedades. _

_-Muchas gracias, señorita. –Tomé la factura, la bolsa con las pastillas y las metí en el bolso, apresurada de no ser vista con ellas. Salí de un tirón del lugar, buscando respirar aire fresco y puro y me metí en el auto regulando mi respiración y el ritmo de mi corazón. _

_Siempre estaba así. Paranoica. Encendí el auto, subí el volumen a la radio y conduje en silencio y calma __**–histeria, en realidad-**__ a una playa a la que mamá solía traerme de niña. Me gustaba estar aquí, era como si ella estuviese aún acariciando mi cabello, buscando que no tapara mi vista hacia las olas golpeando con la arena. _

_Apagué el auto y me quedé ahí, viendo el desolado lugar aún lleno de vida según mis ojos. Los recuerdos empezaron a empañar mi vista, las lágrimas también y sentí un peso en los hombros con el cual tenía dos años cargando._

_He cometido errores toda mi vida, pero nunca uno que me costase tan caro. _

_Dejé todo en el asiento trasero y me saqué las sandalias, abrí la puerta, saqué mis dos píes y el toque con la arena seca y caliente, me hizo retener un suspiro de libertad._

_¿Por qué se volvió todo tan difícil? _

_Me bajé completamente del auto y cerré la puerta. Aspiré hondo el aroma del mar y caminé. Con cada paso que daba, me acercaba más a su esencia. Ella aún estaba aquí, dándome consejos para cuando fuera grande._

"_Debes ser buena con todos"_

"_Debes ser una linda chica para, cuando te cases, tener un lindo chico a tu lado"_

"_Debes ser sincera, no dañar a nadie, buscar ser feliz"_

"_**Debes ser fiel a ti misma. Amarte por sobre todas las cosas"**_

_Chillé del dolor. Caí sin fuerzas sobre la arena y grité una, dos, tres veces. Dando golpes a la arena, a mis piernas y a todo aquello que esté a mí alcance, porque todo se había salido de control sin ella. El dolor acumulado me estaba haciendo explotar, sin poder respirar, ahogándome en mi propia tristeza._

_-Mamá… vuelve. –Susurré sin voz, acostada en posición fetal frente al mar, a poca distancia del agua, en la arena mojada. Las lágrimas estaban cayendo por todo mi rostro, mi cuerpo estaba temblando y me estaba abrazando a mi misma. Deseaba retroceder el tiempo y haber ido con ella en ese carro. –Te necesito. –Y cerré los ojos. Buscando la calma, la paz que ella tanto me proporcionada. _

_-Te extraño, mamá. Sácame de este infierno, por favor… por favor._

* * *

**-Sakura-**

"_**Porque te quiero…"**_

-Eres un maldito imbécil. –Lo alejé de mí, dando más de un empujón y capté su mirada horrorizada. Estaba loco si creía que yo caería en esa mentira tan barata. Qué fácil se les hacía decir esas cosas. "Te amo, te quiero, te extraño, te necesito". A la mierda con eso. Limpié mis lágrimas a mala gana, con rencor y asco hacia mi misma por dejar que me viese llorar.

Claro, debía ser muy fácil engañar a la amante triste que se acaba de enterar que el hombre que quiere, el cual es casado, tendrá un hijo. ¿Qué pretendía con esas palabras? ¿Qué le dijera _"Sí, mi amor, entablemos una hermosa relación a escondidas"?_ Qué se joda.

-¿Qué…? –No lo dejé terminar, odiándome mi misma por dejarle hablar, por siquiera dejarlo abrazarme cuando su esposa estaba allá afuera, esperando por él.

-Diles que me disculpen, que un amigo me llamó para invitarme a almorzar y se me había olvidado por completo. –Me giré para tomar mi cartera y mi abrigo, temblando por completo, e ignorando la punzada en mi pecho que me decía que algo estaba haciendo mal. Ignoré las emociones, ignoré el dolor y lo ignoré a él. Lo escuché con intenciones de hablar. Sabía que estaba buscando las palabras correctas pero no le di tiempo. Cuando tuve todo en las manos, le di una última mirada antes de abrir la puerta de la oficina para que saliera antes que yo, y le dije con toda la dureza que sentía. –Y no te me acerques de nuevo.

Me quedé ahí, de píe en la puerta, mirando el exterior hasta que lo sentí acercarse de manera lenta, aún sorprendido. Mi pecho estaba golpeando fuerte, tan fuerte que dolía y escuché la risa de Ino a lo lejos hablando con alguien, y moví mi píe de manera desesperada signo de que necesitaba que se apurase. Cuando por fin pasó de mí, escuché su susurro lejano, frío.

-Estás cometiendo un error. –Eso hasta yo misma lo sentía en lo más hondo de mi ser y, aunque me juré no dirigirle la palabra, no pude evitar mi respuesta.

-Aprendí del mejor. –Él estaba a varios pasos, dándome la espalda, pero supe que aunque yo susurré mi respuesta, él la escuchó. Su espalda se tensó y sus puños se cerraron, pero no detuvo su andar. Cerré la oficina y caminé por el pasillo opuesto a él, buscando salir corriendo apenas pise el estacionamiento, pero una pelinegra me impidió el paso.

-Saku. –Hinata estaba frente a mí, buscando con su mirada a alguien que yo conocía perfectamente, pero queriendo hablar conmigo. Suspiré varias veces de manera superficial y obligué a mi cuerpo a relajarse un poco. Sasuke no se me iba a acercar. Y mi pecho dolió ante éste descubrimiento. Mordí mi labio más fuerte de lo normal para concentrarme en ese dolor y asentí hacia la chica.

-Hinata. –No pude sonreír. Ella por fin dejó de mirar por encima de mi hombro y se disculpó con la mirada. Iba a hablar nuevamente, quizás para preguntar qué me pasaba, pero el sonido de unos tacones acercándose, se lo impidieron. Volvió a mirar por encima de mi hombro y vi curiosidad en sus ojos. Yo cerré los míos y aguanté un poco más. Sabía de quien eran esas pisadas. Visualicé a Tenten junto a Ino, haciendo las debidas presentaciones con Hinata y sonriendo hacia mí. Las imité, quizás no del todo bien, pero lo hice.

-Chicas, estoy por irme a comer y… -La rubia me miró de forma intensa.

-Sasuke dijo algo de que no podrás acompañarnos, Saku, ¿por qué? –E hizo un maldito puchero. Me tragué el grito de frustración y respiré hondo, mirando el suelo un segundo.

-Sí, se me olvidó por completo que había ya aceptado otra invitación, lo siento, Ino. –Ella me miró con desconfianza, no creyendo lo que decía pero no dijo nada.

_Vaya, por lo menos no es metiche. _

-Saaaaaaku, ya le dije a Hina lo de esta noche. –Y se calló abruptamente, sus ojos brillando con alegría y temí lo que iba a decir. Giró sus ojos color chocolate hacia la ojiazul y tragué pesado buscando una excusa que me zafe de… -Ino, ¿Por qué no vas con nosotras al cine esta noche? –Ay no… La sonrisa de la rubia fue de pura felicidad y realmente consideré creer que no tenía amigas con quien salir.

Mi cerebro empezó a digerir un poco a esta chica y vi mejor sus ojos. Ella era bonita pero había algo en ella, era como si… como si no estuviera bien, como si le faltara algo. Aparté la vista de ella cuando la vi asentir y chillar de felicidad y seguí en eso de buscar excusas. Lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos era esto, salir al cine con la esposa de mi… de Sasuke.

-Chicas, creo que… -Tenten me interrumpió.

-Oh no, pelirrosa, ni lo pienses. Ya dijiste que irías y lo harás. A las 7:00pm podemos vernos en el centro comercial, en la entrada, y ahí cuadramos todo. –No me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Tomó de la mano a Hinata y se despidió apresurada de nosotras. Ino estaba sonriendo con sus ojos brillando, viendo la escena totalmente embelesada y volví a sentir asco de mi misma.

_Vergüenza. _

Luego de un suspiro, giró sus ojos a mí y rió un poco. Yo estaba confundida completamente.

-Si no fuera porque eres muy delgada, creería que la embarazada eres tú. –Y se cruzó de brazos, aún riendo levemente y logré entender sus palabras. ¿Embarazada? ¿De donde sacó eso? Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –Soné a la defensiva. Quise evitarlo, pero no lo logré. Ella vaciló su sonrisa un poco y me arrepentí de hacerle más daño del que, a sus espaldas, le hacía.

-No sabría explicarlo, creo que sólo una embarazada entendería. –Y volvió a reír un poco. Sus palabras me shockearon y empecé a removerme inquieta, deseando poder ser invisible o desaparecer en una nube de humo, como es esas comiquitas que a los niños les encantaba.

-Miró por encima de mi hombro y, por pura mala costumbre, me giré para ver a quien veía. Mi mirada se topó con la frialdad de los de Sasuke y la confusión en los Itachi. Volví a girarme a la rubia y empecé a dar pasos lejos de ella, _de ellos._

-Se me hace tarde, Ino. Un placer conocerte. –Y le di la espalda, con ganas de correr, de gritar, de maldecir. Escuché su respuesta en un pequeño grito, por la lejanía.

-Hasta la noche, Saku. Igualmente. –_Dios._

Al llegar al ascensor, pisé el botón para llamarlo y sólo tuve que esperar dos segundos. _Al fin algo que me sale bien._

Entré y, antes de que se cerraran las puertas, vi a Ino colgada del cuello de Sasuke, mientras este me veía yéndome. Una imagen que me hará tener pesadillas toda la noche.

Llegué al estacionamiento y me di la libertad de correr, buscando llenar mis pulmones de aire, sin mucho éxito. Abrí el auto, lo encendí y arranqué sin el menor cuidado. No tenía hambre y sólo tenía una hora para almorzar y no precisamente fuera de la empresa. No siempre se nos permitía tal cosa y yo casi nunca lo hacía, pero hoy era la excepción. Si me quedaba ahí unos cinco minutos más, iba a enloquecer.

Aparqué el auto en mi puesto y subí a mi apartamento con mucha prisa, buscando protección en mi refugio personal. No había subido nada conmigo, ni siquiera el teléfono, sólo quería acostarme y ver el techo sin pensar en nada. _No sé cual de esas tres cosas, es menos probable. _

Respiré hondo y despegué mi espalda de la puerta, caminé a la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua, buscando calmarme y prepararme mentalmente para buscar una solución amena a todo esto, hasta que escupí el agua que estaba a punto de tragar cuando el comentario de Ino llegó a mi cabeza.

"_Si no fuera porque eres muy delgada, creería que la embarazada eres tú."_

Yo no puedo estar embarazada. Eso sería una locura, tomaba mis pastillas a diario y… abrí los ojos de golpe y corrí al baño, saqué la caja de las pastillas y…

-Santa mierda. –Había olvidado tomar cinco pastillas, seis con la de hoy. Me sentí empalidecer y rogué al cielo ayuda mientras suplicaba perdón por ser tan estúpida. Ahora sí el pánico se adueñó de mi ser y las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos de forma rápida.

Yo no podía estar embarazada. Mierda, por supuesto que no.

Limpié las lágrimas y salí apresurada del apartamento, bajando las escaleras y pasando de largo el auto. A tres cuadras estaba una farmacia y… me devolví. En el auto estaba mi cartera, así que la tomé y retomé el camino, buscando enfriar mi mente, agitada por los pasos apresurados.

Las personas me veían con curiosidad, estaba casi corriendo y de seguro estaba pálida, aún con el esfuerzo. El miedo amenazaba por congelar mi alma y seguía rezando a Dios el perdón y le pedí al karma que no me castigara con tal cosa, no ahora, no así, no con él.

El cartel que decía _**"De turno"**_ estaba encendido en rojo y saqué de mis pulmones el aire que estaba reteniendo. Temblé al abrir la puerta e hice la cola. Habían tres personas que no conocía frente a mí y debía esperar.

_No permitas que esté embarazada, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…_

-Señorita, ¿va a pedir? –Me espabilé por la voz que se dirigía a mí y vi que todos habían salido de la cola y avancé todos los pasos que me separaban del mostrador. No fue hasta que puse la mano en él, que supe que estaba temblando. El joven lo notó y las retiré de su vista, perturbada.

-Necesito dos pruebas de embarazo, por favor. –Traté de sonar amable y vi que las comisuras de sus labios estaban amenazando en una sonrisa burlona, así que toda la amabilidad dejó mi cuerpo. Fruncí aún más el ceño. –Las mejores, no importa lo que cuesten. –El asintió y las buscó, me indicó el precio y pagué por ellas, aún temblando, aún pálida, aún con el pánico corriendo a través de mí.

Le agradecí en un murmullo y me devolví al departamento aún más rápido de lo que había ido. Subí corriendo por las escaleras y abrí de un golpe las puertas. Las cerré aún más fuerte y lancé la cartera al sillón mientras salía corriendo al baño.

Me detuve a respirar y me dispuse a leer las instrucciones. Genial, nunca antes había usado una cosa de estas. Abrí la primera y seguí lo que decía ahí, con el corazón en la boca. Cerré los ojos y esperé a que pudiera usar la segunda, obligándome a orinar un poco más.

Las coloqué una al lado de la otra y decidí salir a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer si estaba embarazada? Iba a perder mi trabajo, estaba segura de eso.

Miré el reloj. Ya había pasando dos minutos y eran cinco. Quizás debería dejarlo diez.

Me senté en una silla alta, crucé los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyé mi frente en ellos. Recordé las palabras de Sasuke y me estremecí, porque muchas veces había soñado que me decía algo similar, algo así de bonito, con la misma emoción y, por un segundo, consideré que estuviera diciendo la verdad.

¿Podría ser cierto?

Negué rápidamente, aún con la cabeza escondida en mis brazos. Eso era ridículo. ¿Cómo podía quererme y estar feliz con Ino? Y volví a pensar en ella.

Rubia, alta, elegante, bonita, tenía unos ojos hermosos y más curvas de las que una miss podría envidiar. Yo no podía competir con eso y, en definitiva, él no iba a dejar eso por mí.

Y, es que al fin y al cabo, él sólo se acostaba conmigo.

_¿Verdad?_

Miré el reloj y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que me quedaban tan sólo 25 minutos para devolverme a la empresa y que ya habían pasado 10 desde que me hice las dos pruebas. Me levanté sintiendo el cuerpo más pesado de lo normal y tomé una galleta de la nevera, sintiéndome enferma pero necesitando algo sólido en mi estómago. Caminé al baño, aún con la galleta sin abrir en la mano y vi de lejos las pruebas.

Me acerqué tras un respiro y las miré. El aire salió expulsado de mis pulmones y me apoyé de forma rápida en la puerta, a punto de desmayarme.

_Negativo._

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_...¿Algún tomate que deseen arrojarme?_**

**_Hasta el próximo c:_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡OH POR DIOS! Cuánto tiempo sin pasar por aquí. Seguro ya ni me extrañan): les debo una disculpa enorme, pero he estado tan ocupada con la universidad y con los problemas personales, que ya me estaba volviendo un poco loca. No les voy a mentir, he estado tan desmotivada que no sabía como continuar la historia, pero aquí les traje la conti (aunque realmente no quedó como quería, siento que debía ser así) y espero que les guste y me lo dejen saber por medio de sus lindos reviews. **_

_**Quiero gradecer a mis nuevas lectoras, esas que me han llenado de reviews, de favs y de follows, jamás pensé que esta historia gustaría tanto, entonces ya he ido pensando todas las sorpresas que les tengo por ahí, ya van a ver. **_

_**No les puedo mentir con alguna fecha próxima a una actualización, pero trataré que sea lo más pronto posible, lo prometo. Sin más que decir, de nuevo muchas gracias y espero que les guste. Muchas cosas fuertes se vienen, no desesperen. **_

* * *

**Capítulo 7.**

**-Ino-**

_Estaba contemplando el ser más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Su cabello estaba alborotado, su camisa abierta, sus brazos y piernas tendidas y abiertas en la cama, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entre abiertos, sonriendo. Tomé el último trago de mi segunda botella de Vodka y sonreí, porque estaba borracha, Sasuke drogado y podía hacer lo que quisiera con él. _

_Me arrodillé entre sus piernas abiertas, y empecé a pasar mis uñas por todo su torso y sentí como su piel se estremecía, como buscaba a medias mis manos y yo disfrutaba viendo como temblaba, porque por primera vez Sasuke estaba siendo mío. _

_Llegué a su pantalón y solté el botón, reí un poco por lo torpe que era y por lo muy borracha que estaba. Bajé el cierre y me levanté de la cama para sacar el pantalón por los píes. Lo volví a contemplar, con sólo su bóxer puesto, tan sexy, tan bello. _

_Me senté a horcajadas en su estómago y empecé a besarle el rostro, primero la frente, luego la nariz, la barbilla, las mejillas, el cuello y por último los labios. Sentí su potente erección palpitar cerca de mis nalgas y me sentí poderosa, porque por fin un hombre iba a tomarme en serio, con ganas._

_Me tomó el cuello con su mano y profundizó el beso, llenándome de un deseo que no sabía que podía sentir. Y lo dejé hacer lo que quisiera, porque era mío esa noche._

…_Drogado o no, era mío._

* * *

**-Sasuke-**

Estaba totalmente frustrado. ¿Cuándo se había salido todo de control? No lo entendía. Salí de la oficina de Sakura hecho nada. No podía pensar en algo coherente.

Nada de esto debió de haber pasado, nada. Suspiré, mojé mi rostro una vez más con el agua del grifo del baño privado, cuando sentí unos pasos detrás de mí. Me sequé con una toalla rustica y al girar choqué con Itachi. Su semblante era serio, más serio de lo que lo había visto nunca y la preocupación se pintó en mi rostro.

-¿Qué sucede? –Le pregunté.

-Eso mismo debería preguntarte a ti. ¿Qué demonios está pasando, Sasuke? Porque no entiendo nada. Primero la escena en tu oficina, luego el semblante de Sakura cuando le dije que Ino estaba embarazada, ¿Porque crees que fuiste el único que se dio cuenta? También la conozco, trabaja conmigo, genio. La conozco lo suficiente. Y de repente ella negándose a comer nosotros, saliendo corriendo y tú detrás de ella. ¿Qué se supone que está pasando entre ustedes? –Más que molesto, él realmente lucía anonadado con su propio descubrimiento. Y, a pesar de toda la preocupación que tenía encima, no pude evitar darme cuenta de que Itachi también conocía bien a Sakura y una punzada de celos me atacó.

-No es momento ni lugar para hablar de eso. Ino nos está esperando afuera. –Miré mi reloj para hacerle entender y él sólo asintió, serio, iracundo y extrañado.

Demonios.

-Hablaremos, créeme. –Empezó a caminar a la salida, pero cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta con su mano derecha, se detuvo y sin girar hacia mí, habló. –Sasuke, soy tu hermano, te conozco y sé que no serías capaz de hacer daño a nadie, si algo está pasando, debe tener una razón, y puedes confiar en mí siempre. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? –Su rostro estaba ladeado y vi un deje de sonrisa en él. Sentí un leve alivio recorrer mi cuerpo y asentí, aún cuando no me vio. Terminó de salir del baño y caminamos por el pasillo en completo silencio.

-Ay no… -Itachi estaba susurrando haciéndome volver de mis pensamientos. Seguí su mirada y me detuve a su lado. Me tensé. Ino y Sakura estaban hablando a unos metros de nosotros. Ino sonreía pero Sakura estaba moviendo su píe de forma constante, apresurada, queriendo huir de ahí.

-Definitivamente algo está pasando. –Mi hermano volvió a susurrar y quise devolver el tiempo para reiniciar este maldito día.

De repente, Sakura volteó y sus ojos cristalizados se toparon con los míos por un segundo y luego miró a Itachi y giró nuevamente. De repente empezó a caminar dando pasos muy largos, apurados, hacia el ascensor. Ino en cambio se despidió de ella y empezó a caminar hacia nosotros. Me obligué a quitar mi mirada de la pelirrosa y a sacar las ganas de correr tras ella de mi cuerpo. La rubia me abrazó y le pasé un brazo informal y distraídamente por la cintura, volviendo a fijar mi mirada en las puertas cerrándose del ascensor, con una Sakura destruida adentro.

-¿Ya nos vamos a comer? –Itachi le sonrió a Ino y asintió. Yo hice lo mismo, por inercia, y caminamos a la salida.

_Dios, ayúdame._

* * *

**-Sakura-**

Entré en mi oficina y me desplomé en la silla. Aún era temprano, pero no quería seguir en la casa. Tenía todas las emociones revueltas y no sabía si volver a llorar o gritar hasta quedarme sin voz. Estaba tan asustada hace unos minutos, pero tan asustada. No podía evitar preguntarme qué hubiese pasado si estuviese embarazada. Decidí sacar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza y empecé a teclear en la computadora, terminando fichas, documentos y… un pequeño chillido salió de mis labios.

¡Había olvidado a Hinata! Con todo el desastre de la mañana, olvidé que debía comer con ella. Entonces recordé que la vi antes de irme y tampoco me dijo nada, ella estaba buscando a alguien y pensé en Naruto. Quizás a ella también se le olvidó y lo estaba esperando, pero no pude evitar el sentimiento de culpa. Busqué en mi bolso el teléfono y le dejé un mensaje disculpándome, esperando que ella entendiese un poco la excusa barata.

Seguí abriendo documentos, revisando papeles, hasta que me di por vencida al leer los párrafos por tercera vez. No estaba prestando atención, mi mente divagaba y no me dejaba concentrar. Había tomado la decisión correcta, pero algo no se sentía bien.

Me puse a pensar en que ellos debían estar en estos momentos celebrando por el hijo de Sasuke. Su hijo. Un bebé. Cerré los ojos y aspiré hondo. Venía en camino un niño que no tenía la culpa de nada, ¿cómo podía destruir yo una familia así? Y, aunque me cueste horrores admitirlo, Ino era una buena chica. No merecía que le sean infiel, era bonita, atenta, amable, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando Sasuke? _¿Y yo, en qué?_

Lancé el documento que tenía en la mano y me fijé en la hora. Ya habían pasado dos horas, eran las 4:14pm y yo no estaba avanzando nada. Mi estómago estaba reclamando la falta de alimentación y me di cuenta de lo agotada que estaba, tanto física como mentalmente, me sentía agotada.

Eché la silla para atrás y me fui a la puerta. Antes de poder abrirla, ya alguien más la había abierto. Di un respingo hacia atrás y puse una mano sobre mi pecho. Itachi estaba entrando a la oficina riendo por mi reacción.

-¿Te asusté? –Preguntó con un deje de diversión y yo entrecerré los ojos en su dirección.

-Pensé que las personas tocaban antes de entrar. –Bien, esa quizás no era la respuesta que debía darle. Él dejó de sonreír y me miró extrañado.

-Eso hice, Sakura, toqué antes de abrir. –Abrí los ojos de la impresión y me giré, para que no notase mi falta de atención hacia las cosas que me rodean.

-Lo siento, no lo escuché. –Hice una pausa y me senté en el sillón de la esquina- ¿qué necesitabas?

-Saber cómo estabas. Te he notado cansada y extraña estos días. ¿Necesitas algo? –Su tono de voz era extraño, como si estuviese juzgándome por algo y el terror hizo un nudo en mi garganta.

-Só.. sólo he estado agotada, no estoy durmiendo ni alimentándome bien, es todo. –Él no se lo tragó. Se sentó en la esquina de mi mesa y suspiró. Tenía ganas de decir algo, pero cerró la boca, me miró durante unos segundos más y decidió hablar, con el semblante más calmado pero no menos peligroso.

-Cuando el cielo se te viene abajo, tú sólo tienes que buscar la salida entre las nubes. –Él rió un poco entre dientes, negando con la cabeza y yo no entendí el dicho del todo. –Lo que intento decir, Sakura, es que no importa cuan mal estés, siempre habrá manera de salir de ello. –Más desconcertada aún, sentía que algo no estaba bien. Él se levantó de la mesa y giró sus píes para salir de la oficina, pero la desesperación aún me estaba erizando la piel y lo detuve.

-¿Por qué dices todo eso? –Él se giró, se acercó hacia donde estaba parada y colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja, con calma, pero nada me preparó para sus palabras.

-Sea lo que sea que te suceda con Sasuke, tiene solución. –Y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Aún en lo borroso, vi como abría su boca con impresión y me abrazaba, cambiando el semblante cínico por uno desconcertado. -¿Sakura? –Negué con la cabeza, aún con los brazos a mis costados y di un paso atrás. No había soltado ni una sola lágrima, pero no faltaba mucho para que eso pasara.

Itachi sabía lo que pasaba entre Sasuke y yo, me iba a despedir, le iba a decir a Ino, iba a ser la zorra que se acostó con el hermano de su jefe y nadie más nunca confiaría en mí. Sasuke me iba a odiar por destruir su matrimonio, su familia y su reputación. _Dios._

Caminé directo a la puerta y la abrí de un tirón saliendo apresuradamente, chocando fuertemente con una camisa y un perfume que yo conocía demasiado, alcé la mirada y vi a Sasuke viéndome con preocupación. Escuché como decía mi nombre, como movía su mirada hacia Itachi, escuchaba a medias una breve discusión y quise salir de ahí. La mitad de mi cerebro estaba dejando de funcionar, la vista estaba más y más borrosa, quizás por las lágrimas, quizás porque me estaba desmayando, pero fuese por la razón que fuese, sentí un gran alivio cuando por fin dejé de escuchar, porque por fin había dejado de sentir.

* * *

Desperté y lo primero que vi, cuando por fin pude abrir los ojos, fue una bolsa de suero colgando muy cerca de mí y volví a cerrar los ojos no queriendo ver que estaba conectada por una vía en mi muñeca. Odiaba las clínicas, las inyectadoras, la sangre, todo.

-¿Te duele algo? –Abrí completamente los ojos y giré mi rostro hacia la voz que tenía a mi izquierda. Sasuke estaba sentado con los hombros caídos, el cabello alborotado y los dos primeros botones de su camisa abiertos. Lucía tan cansado que me pregunté cuando tiempo tenía sentado ahí.

-¿Qué pasó? –Intenté moverme pero estaba mareada, todo el cuarto empezó a dar vueltas y volví a mi posición inicial. Lamentablemente recordé lo que había pasado y las palabras de Itachi y quise volver a desmayarme.

-Te desmayaste. –_Ya lo sabía_, quise responderle, pero yo había preguntado.

-¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Dos horas. –Volví a mirarlo y él sólo estaba viendo el suelo, pensativo. Sentí una profunda tristeza en el fondo de mi alma al verlo así.

-Itachi lo sabe, ¿no es así? –No pude evitar sentir desesperación al preguntar aquello pero necesitaba saberlo. Él por fin me miró y vi la misma preocupación en sus ojos.

-Algo así. –Suspiró, irritado- En realidad no lo sé. No me ha dicho nada, pero supongo que te habrá dicho algo para que te pusieras así. Él está afuera hablando con los médicos, buscando una razón para la reacción de tu cuerpo, se siente increíblemente culpable. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin comer, Sakura? –Bien, ahora me estaba regañando y yo fruncí el ceño porque todo era_ su_ culpa.

-No lo sé. No he tenido tiempo de hacerlo. –Me estaba reprochando. Su mirada era intensa, sabía que estaba mintiendo pero no dijo nada, quizás por miedo a que me diese otro ataque y aproveché para seguir hablando.

-Quiero irme. Quiero que me quiten la vía y todas las cosas punzantes que estén en mi cuerpo y quiero irme. Ahora. –Sonrió. Él estaba sonriendo con una ceja alzada, viéndome con gracia, aún cuando en sus ojos estaba pintada la preocupación, él se estaba burlando de mí y me mordí la lengua para no sonreír también. –Estoy hablando en serio.

-Lo sé. –No dejaba de sonreír. –Cobarde.

Giré mi rostro del suyo y no dije más. Detrás de toda la histeria, el dolor físico y el dolor emocional, una pequeña e irracional parte de mí, estaba en paz porque él estaba aquí conmigo. Pero entonces recordé que él _no tenía_ porque estar aquí y recordé a Ino y a su hijo. Lo miré completamente seria y él me imitó, dejó de sonreír y se preparó para lo que iba a decir. Me salió un hilo de voz, apenas un susurro pero él escuchó, atento.

-Vas a tener un hijo, Sasuke, y esa es la bendición más bonita que no todas las personas tienen la dicha de tener. Te felicito, por el bebé y por tu esposa. Sé que lo pasó entre nosotros ha sido totalmente impulsivo y ridículo, un error, y realmente deseo olvidarlo. Sacar de mi mente los recuerdos, ignorar todo lo que ha pasado y entablar una verdadera relación profesional, como debió ser siempre. Itachi quizás lo sabe, en realidad estoy segura de que lo sabe y lo más probable es que me despida o me mande a otro sitio, y lo entiendo, tengo que asumir mis errores, pero necesito que tú me dejes en paz y sigas tu camino como debió ser siempre, sin mí. Porque yo no formo parte de tu vida realmente, Sasuke, yo sólo formé parte de tu cama unas veces, nada más que eso. Y no es sano. –Tomé aire sin quitar mi vista de él- Yo seguiré mi camino sin ti, le pediré a Itachi que no diga nada a nadie y así no destruir un hogar, y todo estará bien. Yo tendré una pareja y tú una hermosa familia. Todo estará bien, sí, será como si nunca hubiese pasado. –Por fin cerré la boca y miré hacia el otro lado, recostando completamente la cabeza en el colchón, cansada, triste… pero más que eso, emocionalmente rota, porque sabía que no podría estar bien con eso, con nada.

Y no quería ver sus ojos, ni quería que el viese la debilidad en los míos, así que los cerré esperando oír sus pasos alejándose y la puerta cerrándose. Y lo hice, escuché como se levantaba, escuché sus pasos en el suelo pero nunca escuché la puerta siendo abierta o cerrada. Pero aún así lo sentí. Sentí su cuerpo en la cama, su muslo rozar mi antebrazo, su mano acariciar mi cuello y sus labios sobre los míos.

Lo sentí, a todo él, y ya no supe que hacer. Porque me estaba besando como nunca lo había hecho y me dejé hacer, porque seria el último beso, el último.

…_Y entonces, por fin, escuché como la puerta se abría y se cerraba._

* * *

**_¿Qué tal? _**

**_¿Reviews o algún tomate que deseen arrojar? _**

_Por favor, déjenme saber todas sus opiniones, lo que deseen decirme, estaré leyendo todo. Acepto ideas, críticas constructivas, lo que quieran. Ahora sí, hasta la próxima. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Por favor, no me maten... aún quiero vivir para seguir comiendo chocolates y seguir escribiendo. Ahora sí, luego de la pequeña súplica, **¡Feliz año!** Espero hayan pasado un buen 2014 y su 2015 sea aún mejor. _

_Sé que he tardado horrores con la continuación pero no quería hacer algo por hacerlo, realmente quise concentrarme en avanzar un poco y bueno, esto fue lo que salió._

_Ahora... ¡**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, SUS FAVS Y SUS FOLLOWS!** Si no fuese por ustedes, no estuviese continuando esta historia que salió de improvisto. Muchas gracias por todas sus palabras, no saben cuanto me emociono leyéndolos c: espero que este capítulos les guste, lo hice un poco más largo para compensar la demora. Espero sus opiniones, ¡y a leer!_

* * *

**Capítulo 8.**

**-Ino-**

_Los besos de Sasuke se hacían cada vez más y más profundos, las prendas estaban dispersas por el suelo excepto mi ropa interior inferior, él supo deshacerse del sujetador de encaje de forma rápida y ágil. Las caricias en los senos eran de otro mundo, estaba totalmente excitado y yo estaba peor aún. Me estaba elevando al cielo y eso que apenas estábamos empezando. _

_Me separé a duras penas de su rostro y fui bajando lentamente en un camino de besos desde sus labios hasta su estómago, hasta que empezó a susurrar cosas y me sentí más poderosa de lo que ya me sentía. Esperaba atentamente a que dijera mi nombre hasta que… _

_-Cerezo…. Cerezo… -Me detuve abruptamente al escuchar aquello. Sasuke estaba gimiendo algún tipo de apodo que jamás en la vida había nombrado frente a mí. _

_Todo el alcohol de repente desapareció de mi cuerpo y mis sentidos estaban alerta. ¿Cerezo? ¿A quien llamaba así? _

_-Cerezo, no te detengas… -Sus manos estaban buscando y sus ojos apenas enfocaban nada, pero él seguía buscando a su tal cerezo y la decepción acudió rápidamente a mí. _

_Sasuke me era infiel. Y no era algo que realmente me sorprenda del todo, pero era duro. Era duro que mi marido me llamase en la intimidad de otro modo. _

_-Cerezo… te necesito. –Y el momento se rompió en mil pedazos. _

* * *

**-Sakura-**

-Realmente no esperaba ver algo así. –Itachi tenía la frente arrugada y una mano rascando su nuca, evitando mirarnos. Yo no podía estar más desconcertada. Empujé a Sasuke con la poca fuerza que me quedaba y fruncí el ceño, molesta, ¿por qué demonios todo me tiene que salir mal? Este tipo de cosas sólo pasa en las malditas novelas que la gente ama ver, no en la vida real.

-Quiero irme. –Miré directamente a Itachi, histérica, a punto de gritar impropios.

-Aún no pu… -Lo detuve.

-Maldición, ¡quiero irme! –Grité- Necesito salir de aquí, me siento asfixiada con todo esto. Sé que todo ha estado mal y que me vas a despedir pero tam… -Itachi me interrumpió abruptamente, sorprendido.

-¿despedirte? –Cerré la boca y sólo lo miré. –No planeo despedirte, Sakura, tienes razón en que quizás todo esto está mal, pero a todos les pasa. ¿Una aventura con una secretaria?, es la fantasía de muchos, créeme. –Mi cerebro colapso. _¿Aventura?_ Eso fue un golpe que no esperaba recibir de ese modo. Estaba segura de saber eso pero que otra persona -_tu jefe-_, lo diga de ese modo, es la peor ofensa de todas. Sentí un peso en la cabeza y de verdad quise llorar, salir de ahí o morirme. Miré a Sasuke un segundo y vi que miraba boquiabierto a su hermano y la presión en el pecho se hizo más fuerte.

-Largo. –Susurré. Me ignoraron y vi la sombra de Itachi acercarse a mí- ¡Largo! –Les grité y fue Sasuke el que reaccionó.

-Sakura…

-¡Fuera! Llamen al maldito médico para que me quite esto y se cobran todo lo que hayan gastado aquí, de mi sueldo. –Dirigí mi mirada a los ojos de Itachi y solté un poco de ácido- Y no se preocupe, jefe, que ya no se deberá preocupar de que su pequeño y responsable hermano, ande haciendo realidad sus fantasías sexuales con una secretaria, porque renuncio. ¿Entendió? ¡Renuncio! –Terminé gritando histérica y molesta, más molesta de lo que nunca había estado en mi vida. Jamás me había sentido tan ofendida, jamás me había sentido tan traicionada por Itachi, nunca. ¿Pero qué podía esperar? Era el hermano mayor, el jefe. Ambos estaban con la boca abierta, procesando mis gritos y fue que caí en la cuenta de lo que dije. Había renunciado al mejor trabajo que había tenido, pero no importaba. Nada de eso importaba. Mordí mis labios para soportar las lágrimas de impotencia. Una aventura, eso era lo que era, una estúpida aventura. -¡fuera! –Al segundo entró una enfermera acercándose de manera apresurada hacia mí.

-Señorita, cálmese. Debe cal… -Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos. Dejé de escuchar lo que estaba a mí alrededor e hice caso a la enfermera.

-Quiero que ellos se vayan, por favor. –le susurré y la sentí levantarse de la cama pidiéndole a los hermanos que se salieran del cuarto. Al minuto se acercó revisando mis signos vitales, le sujeté la mano y la miré con súplicas en los ojos.

-Señorita, usted es mujer, lo mío es sólo emocional. No necesito tener nada de esto en mi cuerpo, sólo necesito descansar y comer. Le suplico que me quite todo esto y me deje ir. –La chica no era mucho mayor que yo, vi comprensión en su mirada y revisó que la bolsa del suero estaba casi vacía. Retiró la vía, revisó mi presión arterial y mi pulso. A los 15 minutos estaba arreglando mi ropa, busqué mi bolso o alguna pertenencia y no encontré nada, le agradecí inmensamente a la chica y me dirigí a la puerta.

Al abrirla lo hice con sumo cuidado mirando para todos lados y pude ver a los lejos a los Uchiha discutiendo, Sasuke estaba rojo de la ira e Itachi estaba escuchando todo atentamente, sujetando sus manos de forma nerviosa detrás de su espalda. Retiré la mirada de ellos y caminé rápidamente hacia la salida más cercana, evitando que me vieran pero al parecer uno de ellos me vio a lo lejos. Escuché a la enfermera disculparse con alguno de ellos dos y casi empecé a correr. Por fin di con la salida y visualicé una parada de taxis, había tres libres y corrí hacia ellos. Me subí en uno y escuché como el joven rubio de facciones duras me preguntaba hacia donde me dirigía y recordé que no tenía dinero encima, ni cartera, ni siquiera las llaves del departamento y golpee mi frente contra el respaldo de la silla del co-piloto.

-¿Señorita?

-Estoy bien, es sólo que no tengo dinero encima, todas mis cosas las dejé en… -Una voz proveniente de la ventada del piloto, me interrumpió y apreté los ojos.

-Ella ya tiene quien la lleve, joven, de todos modos muchas gracias. –Hubo una pausa y yo aguanté la respiración. –Sakura, por favor, sal del auto. –Sasuke se estaba dirigiendo hacia mí, susurré una disculpa y lo hice, me salí del auto pero sólo porque no quería hacer una escena frente a un desconocido.

Caminé lejos de todos los autos y de toda la gente de forma rápida, evitando las miradas de los curiosos, evitando los susurros y tratando de evitar el colapso mental en el cual me encontraba. Escuchaba los pasos de Sasuke detrás de mí a una distancia prudente y no vi a Itachi por ningún lado. Visualicé mis opciones, no tenía dinero ni un teléfono para llamar a alguien, y de todos modos ¿a quién podría llamar? Detuve mis pasos y respiré hondo. Me giré y lo encaré.

-Ya que sé que te la vas a dar de machista engreído al dejarme sin dinero y sin nada encima, así que te voy a exigir que me dejes en la empresa para poder recoger mis cosas e irme de ahí. –Hice énfasis en la palabra "exigir" y lo miré directamente a los ojos de la forma más neutra que pude, tratando de ignorar la desesperación en los de él. ¿Por qué tenía que mentir de esa forma? ¿Cómo podía realmente mostrarme esa mirada cuando sabía que todo era una maldita mentira? La ira estaba corriendo nuevamente por mis venas y me cegué. Cerré los pasos que nos distanciaban en un impulso y lo golpee lo más fuerte que pude, mis puños rebotaban contra su pecho y sus jadeos se confundían con los míos, le gritaba que era un imbécil y lo hice retroceder un buen par de pasos. No supe en qué momento había empezado a llorar, pero ya no podía detenerme. Escuché a lo lejos los susurros de las personas y el shock de lo que estaba haciendo me golpeó. Detuve mis brazos, abrí los ojos y al segundo tenía el pecho de Sasuke pegado a mi frente.

-Vámonos de aquí. –Susurró en mi cabello.

-Te odio. ¿Por qué no me dejas ser feliz? –Me separé de él con toda la tristeza inundando mi alma y caminé hacia el estacionamiento donde a lo lejos vi su auto. No me detuve a ver lo que mis palabras habían causado en él, tampoco me importaba, sabía mentir demasiado como para darme el lujo de caer de nuevo.

Me apoyé en la puerta del auto y respiré hondo, limpié mi rostro con las manos y recogí mi cabello en una cola alta. A los pocos minutos escuché sus pasos en el silencio del lugar y abrió el seguro. No le vi la cara cuando me subí, ni el resto del viaje. No me dirigió palabra y yo tampoco.

_Ya está, aquí se termina todo. _

Se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la empresa y me apresuré en bajar. Entré de forma rápida aún cuando eran casi las 7:00pm y estaban todos recogiendo, pedí el ascensor y subí a mi planta.

Las puertas se abrieron y vi una cabellera rubia a unos pasos hablando con otra chica y la culpa me invadió horriblemente. Quité la mirada de Ino y me dirigí rápidamente a mi oficina, entré y cerré con seguro. Apoyé mi frente contra la puerta unos pequeños segundos y no me di el lujo de pensar en nada más, me di la vuelta y recogí mis cosas personales, algunas fotos que tenía por ahí y nada más. El resto no era mío. Busqué las llaves de mi auto y las tuve a la mano por si me tocaba correr de nuevo.

Respiré hondo y salí de la oficina sin mirar atrás. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Apenas hace unos pequeños días todo estaba "mejor", por así decirlo. Y de repente explota una bomba y me veo renunciando. Escuchaba voces desde las otras oficinas y cubículos, pero no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie, sólo quería irme de ahí.

Pedí el ascensor y empecé a recordar todo lo que había empezado a vivir desde que puse mis ojos en Sasuke Uchiha. Fue mi sentencia de muerte haber pisado su cama y estas eran las consecuencias. Porque era yo la que las estaba pagando, él no sentía nada por mí, todo era una mentira. Y pensar que me dijo que me quería. Un maldito "te quiero" salió apresurado de sus labios y una pequeña e irracional parte de mí, pensó que él sería capaz de dejar todo lo que tenía por una simple secretaria con la cual se había acostado. Pero que tonta había sido. Mordí mi labio inferior muy fuerte y evité otro ataque de llanto. Seguro tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y la cara roja, no podía dejar que nadie me viese así.

_Pero tal parece que nunca tengo suerte. _

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y para mi tranquilidad estaba vacío, subí en él y pedí planta baja pero una pequeña y pulcra mano detuvo que las puertas se cerraran. Visualicé la cabellera rubia de Ino entrar y situarse a mi lado. No le vi la cara pero sí la escuché hablar. Estaba petrificada, el corazón se me estaba a punto de salir por la boca y traté de hacer más daño a mis labios para distraer mi mente.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien? –Dejé de respirar esos dos segundos que tardó en preguntar y respiré hondo, asintiendo con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar mis píes. ¿Cuánto podía tardar esta cosa para llegar a planta baja? -¿Segura? Porque pareces cansada y se escucharon rumores de que te sentías mal y…

-Ino, estoy bien, gracias. –Mi respuesta salió más débil y brusca de lo que esperaba.

-Bien, está bien. –Hizo una pausa, esperando a que yo dijese algo más pero sólo recibió silencio- Las chicas estaban diciendo para ir a un bar que abrieron hace poco y dicen que hacen una bebidas espect… -No pude seguir escuchando tanta amabilidad junta. Dios sabe que no.

-Ino, lo siento mucho, pero no iré con ustedes a ningún sitio hoy. Estoy muy cansada, quizás otro día. –Por fin las puertas del elevador se abrieron y salí apresurada al pasillo principal. Sentí los pasos apurados de la rubia seguirme y la desesperación y yo nos hicimos una sola. Seguí caminando ignorando el sonido de sus tacones hasta que me tomó el codo suavemente y me giró hacia ella.

-Mira, se que apenas nos conocemos y todo eso, pero en serio me caes bien y de cierto modo me recuerdas a alguien, si necesitas algo o alguien con quien hablar, llámame ¿sí? –Asentí sin procesar bien lo que estaba oyendo y sentí una mirada sobre nosotras. Ino también la sintió porque sonrió un poco y abrió su cartera para darme un papel con su número de teléfono aún sonriendo y supe quién estaba detrás de mí. –Llámame cuando quieras, por favor. –Me obligué a sonreír un poco.

-Muchas gracias, Ino, lo tendré en cuenta. –Guardé el papel en mi bolso y me di la vuelta tras sonreírle de la manera más sincera que pude. Me giré y a unos pasos estaba Sasuke totalmente serio, hablando por teléfono, sin quitarnos la vista de encima. Al segundo evité su mirada y caminé despacio hasta la salida. Respiré hondo al tomar el pomo de la puerta y dar los dos pasos que me separaban del enorme edificio. Una nostalgia llena de impotencia me invadió y quise devolver el tiempo atrás.

Caminé casi corriendo a mi carro de entre los pocos que quedaban y los ojos me empezaban a doler, la cabeza me iba a estallar y sentía que en cualquier pequeño momento me iba a desmayar. Abrí la puerta, me lancé en el sillón y encendí el auto sin mirar nada más que al frente. Pisé el acelerador y aguanté las emociones todo el camino hasta el primer McDonald que vi. Me metí en la cola para pedir y esperé, aún tratando de procesar en qué momento se me había salido todo de las manos. Parecía una pesadilla.

La palabra "aventura" aún estaba dando vueltas por mi cabeza como un trompo. Dolía, dolía más de lo que imaginaba. Pensé que Itachi era mi amigo, pero si él que me trataba excelente, pensó eso, ¿qué podría pensar Tenten, Hinata, Naruto o la misma Ino?

_Ino_. Esa amable chica que estaba embarazada y las pocas veces que habíamos hablado, en tan sólo un día, se había puesto a mi disposición para cualquier cosa que necesite. ¿Cómo puede Sasuke hacerle eso? ¿Por qué no sólo se alejaba de mí y ya? No era justo que me estuviese haciendo esto. Golpee el volante en un arrebato de desesperación y la bocina sonó dos segundos, alertando a los autos que tenía adelante. Apenas hube pagado mi comida, arranqué a casa tras tener la bolsa en el asiento de al lado.

Mi mente quedó en blanco esos 10 minutos a casa y esos cinco que tardé en bajar del auto y abrir la puerta de mi departamento. Ya adentro lancé la bolsa de comida en la mesa de la sala y me lancé en el sillón. Quise llorar, quise gritar, quise romper todo pero fue como si me hubiesen apagado de repente. Todos los pensamientos se me pasaron por la mente a la velocidad de un rayo y tomé un cojín y lo puse sobre mi cara, y eso fue lo último que hice antes de caer dormida.

* * *

**-Sasuke-**

El dolor de cabeza era fuerte pero la presión en el pecho era peor. ¿Qué acaso todo era un plan macabro de alguien en el infierno, para hacerme morir de la desesperación? Escuchar la renuncia de Sakura en ese grito lleno de dolor, me rompió en mil pedazos.

Itachi fue un idiota. Fue más que un maldito idiota. Tan siquiera recordar lo que dijo… ¿Una aventura? ¿Era así cómo lo podían ver los demás? Apreté los puños mientras bajaba del auto y me dirigía a la orilla del lago al cual solía traernos mamá de pequeños. No tenía ánimos de ir a casa y ver a Ino, además de que igual iba a salir con sus amigas, así que me senté y de repente recordé la conversación que tuve con Itachi en el hospital.

_-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, imbécil? –Estaba colérico con Itachi. Quise matarlo y lo único que me detenía era Sakura. Sakura en una maldita cama de hospital. Sakura débil y Sakura gritando que renunciaba. _

_-No sabía que se pondría así. ¿Por qué demonios no me explicas que está pasando? _

_-¿Y por qué no esperaste a que yo hablase contigo? –Di un paso asesino hacia él y retrocedió dos. -¡Te dije que luego te explicaría! ¿Es que acaso estás loco? ¿Te imaginas que le hubiese pasado algo? ¿AH? ¿Lo imaginas? Te hubiese matado, Itachi, te juro que te hubiese matado. Ella no es una simple aventura para mí, no es ni de cerca sólo una secretaria más para coger. Maldición, ¡quiero a Sakura! –Dos enfermeras estaban petrificadas por mis gritos ahogados e Itachi no podía salir de su asombro. Relajé mis hombros cuando escuché en mi mente mis propias palabras y de nuevo la sorpresa me golpeó. La quería. Quería a Sakura. Volví mi mirada fija a mi hermano y di un pequeño paso hacia él y ésta vez no retrocedió. –La quiero, Itachi, realmente lo hago. –Terminé en un susurro lleno de impotencia y él abrió la boca para hablar, aún asombrado. _

_-¿Qué pasa con Ino? –Su pregunta fue un golpe duro. _

_-Ino es otro cuento. –Frunció el ceño y se paró recto._

_-¿Cómo que otro cuento? _

_-Es otro cuento que no tengo planeado hablar en estos momentos. Pero puedo asegurarte que nada es como crees. –Mi seriedad alarmó a Itachi y colocó las manos detrás de su espalda, pensando. Me miró con la disculpa en los ojos y cuando estuvo a punto de volverla palabras, escuché un leve susurro a nuestra izquierda y vi pasar de forma rápida la cabellera rosa de Sakura. Itachi también se dio cuenta y ya había avanzado unos cuatro pasos hacia ella. Corrí hacia él y le tomé el codo deteniendo abruptamente su andar. –Ni se te ocurra. Ya le has hecho bastante daño. Yo iré por ella. –No esperé respuesta y corrí detrás de Sakura. _

Halé mi cabello un poco y enterré la cara en mis rodillas flexionadas. El olor a vegetación y la brisa fría me inundaban. Solía ser mi lugar favorito de pequeño, antes de que mamá muriera. Hacia mucho tiempo no venía hasta acá, siempre que lo hacía los pequeños recuerdos marchitaban mi alma. Pero en estos momentos tenía un dolor mayor atorado en mi pecho. Fijé mi mirada en el horizonte y sentí envidia de muchas cosas.

¿De qué me servía el dinero, ser reconocido en el entorno empresarial o ser siquiera guapo, si no tenía felicidad? _De nada_. De absolutamente nada.

Tenía una esposa, sí, pero no la quería. Y pronto tendría un hijo. _Un hijo_. Ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar en ello. ¿Cómo sería tener un hijo? ¿Y ver a Ino con una barriga enorme sabiendo que dentro está un bebé que es mío?

Respiré hondo un par de veces y me lancé en la fría tierra. Cerré los ojos y la brisa nocturna me erizó la piel. ¿Cómo estará Sakura? ¿Qué estará pensando?

¡Demonios! Empecé a hacer bolas de arena con mis puños para evitar hacerme daño golpeando algo. ¿Cómo pude dejar que esto pasara? ¿Cómo fui a enamorarme de la secretaría de mi hermano? ¿Cómo? Abrí los ojos y miré las estrellas del cielo, todas y cada una de ellas brillaba suavemente y estaban al lado de la luna. ¿Por qué yo no podía estar al lado de Sakura como ellas de la redonda y brillante luna? ¿Cómo puedo ser feliz sin hacer daño a alguien como Ino?

-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así? –Susurré al cielo para ver si tenía suerte. A ver si Dios me creía un poco bueno y me escuchaba. -¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil? –Me sentía un idiota hablando solo pero era todo lo que me quedaba. Debí detener esto cuando pude, yo sabía que era un error pero ¿cómo detienes algo así? Estaba casado, sí, y era un pecado la infidelidad pero no estaba en mis manos. Yo no amaba a Ino como ella quería, no la quise nunca de ese modo.

Di un par de respiraciones más y, con la vista fija en la luna, saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo. Marqué el número de Sakura y rogué tener suerte. A los 15 segundos me atendió la contestadora y colgué la llamaba dando leves golpes contra mi frente con el aparato. Intenté un par de veces más y era la misma respuesta. Al final opté por mandar un mensaje aunque realmente no sabía qué decir. Sólo quería saber si estaba bien.

* * *

**-Sakura- **

El molesto ruido de mi teléfono terminó por despertarme a la tercera llamada. Me levanté de forma rápida, tropezando con todo, hasta que di con él. El golpe de mi corazón contra mi pecho fue duro. Sasuke me estaba llamando. De repente el aparato dejó de sonar y sentí un pequeño respiro entrar en mis pulmones. Miré la hora y eran las 10:45pm, era tarde. ¿Por qué Sasuke me estaría llamando en estos momentos? ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

Di un pequeño brinco cuando su nombre volvió a aparecer en la pantalla seguido del timbre de llamada y evité pulsar el botón de contestar. No le estaba pasando nada así que no contesté, mas no solté el teléfono de mis manos las otras dos veces que sonó. Algo dentro de mí se sentía tranquilo al saber que me estaba llamando pero todo se iba a la basura cuando recordaba todo lo que había pasado en el día. Fueron pasando los minutos y no hubo más llamadas, así que suspiré un poco y visualicé de lejos la bolsa de comida rápida que había comprado. Me había quedado dormida antes de poder comer y seguro las papás fritas ya no eran comestibles pero de todos modos me levanté llevando conmigo el aparato y abrí la bolsa para comer cualquier cosa que esté allí dentro.

Revisé y efectivamente las papas ya no servían pero la hamburguesa no estaba mal. La enfermera había dicho que estaba demasiado anémica, que debía comer y eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

Iba por el tercer mordisco cuando el teléfono vibró, haciéndome saltar de nuevo en mi asiento. Lo tomé tras tomar un poco de jugo y vi que era un mensaje de Sasuke. Me quedé mirando la pantalla unos segundos antes de abrir el mensaje.

Todas las lágrimas que había dejado atoradas dentro de mí, no dudaron esta vez en salir. Tampoco quise detenerlas, ya no tenía fuerzas…

_-Te dejaré ser feliz, Sakura. Es tu momento de ser feliz._

* * *

_Lamento si ven algún error, no pude revisar bien la escritura y los errores de dedos siempre surgen. _

**_¿Qué tal? ¿Merece sus reviews?, espero que sí. _**

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	9. Chapter 9

Antes que nada, me disculpo de antemano por la tardanza. Sobra explicar las razones pero aquí está la continuación. Es corta, sí, pero era necesaria. Realmente espero que les guste y me dejen saber **TODAS** sus opiniones en sus reviews. Los leo todos y me siento agradecida de saber que aún están ahí y que aún me leen. S**e venrán cosas emocionantes, lo prometo.**

**Aclaro algo: lo primero que ven en cursiva, fue el mensaje completo que le mandó Sasuke a Sakura.**

Ahora sí, a leer.

* * *

**Capítulo 9.**

* * *

_**Asoma tu cabeza por la ventana y mira atentamente el cielo. ¿Qué es lo que ves, Sakura?, no, no espero que respondas, sólo espero que lo hagas. Yo veo un cielo lleno de estrellas iluminado por una luna llena, pero también te veo a ti, te veo a ti iluminándolo todo.**_

_**Y no sé qué brilla más, si la luna… o tú.**_

_**Sólo sé que no es lo mismo ver la luna sin ti.**_

_**Te dejaré ser feliz, Sakura. Es tu momento de ser feliz.**_

* * *

**-Ino-**

_No podía siquiera olvidar aquellos momentos de infelicidad. No sabía cuál era peor. Si el no poder disfrutar de una noche de pasión con mi esposo de mutuo acuerdo, o saber que mi madre había muerto. Quizás la segunda era igual de mala que la primera, de todas formas… ambas duelen todavía. _

_Aún recuerdo que tenía apenas 17 años cuando mi padre me dio la, a según él, "lamentable" noticia de que su esposa había muerto. Era tan hipócrita que definitivamente empecé a odiarlo en ese momento. _

_Sentí el líquido amargo del ron barato cruzar mi garganta y la borrachera ya no me dejaba pensar. Algo muy dentro de mí me dijo que no debía estar bebiendo alcohol pues estaba embarazada, que eso podía dañar al bebé y, ah, el exquisito plan de mi estúpido padre para sus enfermos negocios, pero nada de eso me importaba._

_-¿Cuántas botellas te pagué? –le pregunté en medio de pequeños hipidos al barman y me señaló las dos botellas frente a mí. Una totalmente vacía y la otra por menos de la mitad. Sonreí un poco y agarré la que aún tenía. -¿Me regalas un vaso? –Le piqué un ojo y él sólo retiró su mirada de mis ojos para ver mi escote, alzó una ceja y se giró mientras reía. Quedaban pocas personas en el bar y eso que era de los mejorsitos que había encontrado. Hacía años no sabía que era irme a un bar a tomar como una desquiciada. El chico se giró de nuevo con dos vasos desechables y me levanté con ambas cosas en las manos. Tomé mi bolso a como pude y saqué las llaves del auto. Me encaminé directo a la salida. _

_Apenas el vigilante me abrió la puerta, chillé del desenfoque al darme de bruces con la luz del sol. ¿En qué momento había amanecido? Mi cerebro daba vueltas al igual que todo dentro de mí y todo lo que pude hacer fue reír como una histérica, llegaría borracha a casa, tal vez así Sasuke me tome en cuenta._

* * *

**-Sakura-**

Haber sobrevivido cinco días seguidos debía ser un record. Suspiré al terminar de vestirme y salí a la sala para recoger las últimas cosas que debían estar regadas. Había decidido levantarme y limpiar el apartamento para distraerme y ahora necesitaba terminar de hacer una pequeña maleta de unos días para viajar.

Mi padre me había llamado ayer preguntando cómo estaba, preocupado al no recibir ni un solo mensaje de mi parte y eso sólo me hizo sentir peor. No le había contado que me había quedado sin trabajo, no quería que pensara que no tenía dinero pues no era ni parecido, gracias al cielo había sido una buena trabajadora siempre y sabía disfrutar y ahorrar al mismo tiempo. Me dijo que me extrañaba y le dije que estaban haciendo inventario en la empresa y me tocaban unas pequeñas vacaciones, me invitó a pasar unos días con él en aruba y su felicidad fue casi palpable cuando acepté. Jamás había ido a verlo desde que se había ido hace menos de dos años, no es que no lo quisiera, adoraba a mi padre, es sólo que aún no lograba asimilar que estuviera con otra persona. Si bien esa mujer no era mala, tampoco me terminaba de agradar del todo, era excesivamente amable y eso me irritaba, pero ésta vez estaba realmente necesitaba un cariño verdadero y nadie mejor que Kisashi para eso.

También había recibido una llamada de Tenten y varias de Hinata, cabe destacar que no atendí ninguna. Estaba casi segura de que ya todos sabían en la empresa que me habían echado o en su defecto, que yo me había ido, pero sea cual sea la razón, yo no quise hablar con nadie.

Terminé de recoger la sala y acomodé algunas prendas de ropa en su lugar y otras las metí en la pequeña maleta. Tomé mi bolso de diario y lo vacié en el sofá, siempre había papeles para botar y cosas que guardar en otro sitio. Fui poniendo a un lado cada papel innecesario hasta que mi ojo dio con una arrugada bolita de papel color rosa pálido e hice una mueca al recordar lo que era. Lo tomé entre mis manos y lo desdoblé, tratando de alisarlo con los dedos. Las cifras y el nombre escrito en lindas letras, me dejaron anonadada. "_Ino" _ estaba escrito en él. Suspiré un poco y lo doblé mejor, guardándolo en el monedero junto a las cosas importantes. Terminé de arreglar el bolso y me levanté.

Fui a la cocina a calentar un poco de pasta que había hecho temprano y me dispuse a comer cuando el timbre sonó. El sobresalto que me inundó, casi me hizo atragantar. Sentí la sangra viajar al final de mis píes y mis manos temblaron por medio segundo. Volví a escuchar el timbre y a los tres segundos, golpes en la puerta. Golpes determinados y fuertes, seguro que se escuchaban en todo el edificio. ¿Quién podría ser? El pánico me inundó. Habían tantas posibilidades… ¿y si era Ino porque se había enterado de algo? ¿Y si era Sasuke queriendo hacer algo al respecto?

-¿Sakura? Estoy casi seguro de que estás ahí, por favor, abre. –Mis ojos se ampliaron al escuchar la voz de Itachi y fruncí el ceño en confusión. No quería verlo ni mucho menos hablar con él. Más golpes en la puerta. -¡Sakura! Tus vecinos dijeron que estabas aquí, que hacía días no salías, tu auto está abajo. No me pienso ir de aquí hasta que me abras. –Lancé una maldición al cielo y miré mi plato de comida sin tocar. ¡Después andaban regañándome porque no comía! Me levanté furiosa de mi asiento y cuando escuché dos golpes más, abrí de un tiró la cerradura.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? –Itachi estaba vestido informal, con ojeras bajo sus ojos y una barba de demasiados días encima, pero no me inmuté en lo absoluto.

-Demonios, Sakura, ¡mierda!. Me duele la mano. Déjame pasar, por favor. –Se dispuso a dar dos pasos hacia mí cuando cerré la mitad de la puerta, dejándome a mí en medio de la entrada y la salida, impidiéndole en paso. Frunció el ceño molesto.

-No vine hasta aquí, ni pasé tanto rato golpeando tu puerta, para que me dejes fuera. Además, no creo que quieras que todos tus vecinos sepan de qué vamos a hablar. –Eso me hizo bajar las barreras un segundo, él tenía razón en eso. Lo miré desconfiada y abrí la puerta para que pasara. Su rostro se vio aliviado y volví a ver su demacrada cara. Cerré la puerta y caminé tras él. Se sentó en el sofá y miró mi departamento un poco, hasta que su mirada se abrió junto a su boca. -¿Y esa maleta? –Me sobresalté al escuchar su pregunta y olvidé que la maleta estaba en una esquina de la sala.

-No es de tu incumbencia, tú y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver, ¿qué es lo que quieres? –No apartó la mirada de la maleta hasta que pregunté eso último. Me miró y suspiró.

-Quería saber cómo estabas y quería hablar de todo lo que pasó. –Alcé una ceja en su dirección.

-¿De qué quieres hablar exactamente? ¿Del momento donde te diriges a mí como una _aventura_ o..? –Me interrumpió.

-Lamento eso, Sakura. Sabes que jamás te haría algo así, estaba exaltado, conmocionado con todo, nunca me imaginé algo así y menos de Sasuke, él siempre fue tan… -Dejó la frase a medias.

-¿Tan qué? ¿Tan responsable? ¿Tan fiel? ¿Tan qué, Itachi? ¡¿Tan qué?! –Me estaba alterando al escuchar como defendía a su hermano y la ira me invadió. -¡Sí, cometí un maldito error! Pero déjame aclararte una cosa, Itachi, sólo una. Yo jamás me le metí por los ojos a Sasuke, jamás le puse una pistola en la cabeza para que me desnudara, jamás lo obligué a nada. Si bien fue culpa de ambos, yo no me hice el amor sola, ¿está bien? Fue algo impulsivo, no sabemos bien en qué momento comenzó y fue un error. Nos dejamos llevar y se nos salió de las manos. –Hice una pausa para coger aire y entonces se me oprimió el corazón. –Y yo no sabía que iba a ser papá. No tenía idea de que su esposa estaba embarazada. Y si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, te juro por lo que no tengo que hubiese preferido trabajar en otro lado. –Mi voz fue un susurro a lo último. El rostro de Itachi estaba lleno de dolor al escucharme y sentí con horror como las lágrimas se me acumulaban en los ojos y me las tragué a como pude. Hacia días que no lloraba, se supone que todo iba a estar bien.

-Sasuke está muy mal. Sé que quizás eso no te interesa porque te hace daño, pero él realmente lo está pasando mal. Le mintió a Ino sobre un viaje de negocios y se está quedando en un hotel por los momentos. Es un desastre en la empresa, todo en la empresa es un desastre. Lo está perdiendo. –Hizo una pausa y todo dentro de mí estaba temblando – Y lamento decir esto, pero jamás pensé que él te tomaba tan en serio y no lo digo por ti –agrego rápidamente al ver mi expresión – es sólo que siempre pensé que el y mi cuñada estaban bien, parecían la pareja perfecta y ahora siento como si fuese todo lo contrario. Ellos han tenido pequeñas discusiones y las reacciones de él han sido tan nulas que yo juraba que era porque la quería y no quería discutir, pero verlo en estos momentos por no saber de ti… lo está perdiendo, él realmente lo está perdiendo. Y tú también, lo sé. Ya veo que no era una aventura y realmente lamento eso, siempre te he tenido mucho cariño y mi esposa también, por favor, perdón por eso. Jamás quise lastimarte. –Si bien había oído todo con claridad, mi mente aún repetía la parte donde él describía una pequeña parte de su relación, y aunque eso no disminuía el dolor, quizás entendía algunas cosas. Suspiré antes de sentarme a su lado en el sofá.

-Está bien, Itachi. –Sus ojos se iluminaron un poco. –Pero eso no quiere decir nada. No quiero volver a saber nada de ustedes, si bien ya entendiste que lo nuestro no fue sólo una tontería, con más razón deberás entender que nosotros no podemos estar juntos. No es fácil y no quiero verlo, ni a ti tampoco. –Su rostro empalideció completamente.

-No puedes hacer eso, Saku. Por favor, te necesito en la empresa, ni siquiera te he hecho el despido formalmente así que aún trabajas para mí.

-¿Me estás amenazando? –Mi voz subió un tono y sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato.

-Maldición, no, Sakura. ¡Claro que no! Pero sí te pido que vuelvas, nadie sabe manejar mejor que tú la parte contable de toda la empresa, a otro particular le tomaría meses y de todos modos deberás estar tú junto a él para explicarle todo, recuerda que eso sí está en el contrato. –Hizo una pausa y yo maldije internamente ese contrato- En algún momento volverás a verlo, no creo que aguante tanto.

-¿Aguantar qué? Se supone que está casado y que tendrá un hijo, ¿por qué se supone que me necesita ahí? ¿En dónde una amante encaja en esa escena?

-No lo entiendes. Si bien él se ha mantenido al margen de ti estos días, no lo hace a según su vida. No va a durar mucho tiempo viviendo en un hotel ni mintiendo a su esposa. Si bien todo esto es un desastre, ustedes deben hablar.

-Ni hablar. No pienso cruzar ni un "hola" con él, lo siento. Si a eso venías, pierdes tu tiempo. –Hubo un lapso de silencio entre nosotros en el cual fui a tomar un vaso de agua y a echar en la basura mi frío almuerzo. Él me había seguido de cerca y vio mi acción, sorprendido, y lo miré con una ceja alzada en su dirección al ver su rostro.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque ya estaba frío y no podía calentarlo de nuevo, se hubiese dañado. –Agregué irónica- y cuando por fin decido comer bien, te apareces tú y me haces echarlo a la basura, y entonces después preguntan por qué ando tan delgada. –Si bien eso fue cruel, no pude reprimirlo. Itachi estaba viendo la pasta en el cesto de basura y ahora sí se enfadó. Tenía esa mirada que le había visto cuando veía algo raro en algún accionista o en algún comprador malintencionado.

-Vístete, vamos a almorzar. –Y sí, eso ya lo veía venir.

-Olvídalo. –Eché el plato sucio en el fregadero y sentí al moreno detrás de mí.

-No es negociable, Sakura, iremos a almorzar y hablaremos bien sobre el trabajo. –Me giré y lo encaré enojada pero muy en el fondo, sabía que él se sentía culpable y sabía que yo me estaba haciendo un poco la víctima, tratando de hacerlo sentir mal aún cuando él se había disculpado. Respiré hondo y bajé las barreras de nuevo. Itachi siempre había sido mi amigo, yo no podía olvidar eso así de fácil, aún cuando seguía dolida con él.

-No quiero salir, aún tengo salsa suficiente y puedo poner a cocer un poco más de pasta para ambos. ¿Te parece? –Una sonrisa dulce y aliviada cruzó su rostro y asintió. Me preguntó dónde estaba el baño y lo vi irse hacia él para lavar sus manos.

Monté una olla con agua y cuando hirvió, le eché sal y coloqué la cantidad de pasta adecuada para ambos. Estaba algo mareada, me giré para sentarme un segundo y vi la maleta a lo lejos. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué le digo a mi papá?

-¿Te sientes bien? –Itachi se había agachado frente a mí con toda la preocupación del mundo pintada en sus ojos.

-Sí, pero tengo un problema. Si bien mi papá no sabe nada de todo esto, le dije que tenía unos cuantos días de vacaciones por un inventario y me invitó a pasarlos con él, acepté y bueno… - Señalé la maleta. Comprensión bañó su rostro y asintió. Escuchamos la estufa anunciar que la pasta estaba al dente y me levanté, sin esperar respuesta. Serví los dos platos y le indiqué que se sentara. Mientras daba el tercer bocado, una pregunta urgió por salir.

-¿Sasuke sabe que estás aquí?

-No, él no tiene idea. –El alivio corrió por mis venas y me forcé a seguir comiendo sin pensar en nada más. Itachi no tenía lo mismo en mente. –Ve a tu viaje y cuando regreses, llámame. ¿Qué harás? ¿Seguirás trabajando con nosotros o tendré que buscar a otra persona a la cual tú deberás instruir?

-¿No tengo tiempo para pensarlo? No trabajo bien bajo presión.

-Lo tuvieras, sino fuera porque tengo que buscar a otra persona como tu reemplazo, recuerda que eso conlleva días de currículos y entrevistas. –Él tenía razón. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

-¿Puedo pensarlo por lo menos hoy? Puedo responderte en la noche. –Él pareció pensarlo y mientras comía, asintió. Yo lo imité y seguí comiendo.

-Esto está muy bueno, Sakura. Muchas gracias. –Se estaba limpiando los labios con la servilleta y yo puse todo en el lavaplatos. Cuando terminé de acomodar la cocina, encontré a Itachi sentado en el sofá viendo su teléfono, preocupado. Me senté a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunté suspicaz.

-Tenten me mandó un mensaje, Sasuke salió hace media hora de la empresa hecho una fiera y no responde los mensajes de ella. Revisé y tengo un par de llamadas perdidas de él. Lo acabo de llamar y no atiende. –Hizo una pausa y yo sabía que había algo más. – El GPS de mi teléfono está encendido. –Abrí desmesuradamente mis ojos al comprender lo que quería decir.

–Lo siento, Sakura. Sabe donde estoy, él vendrá aquí.

* * *

**¡Qué nervios! ¿Les gustó? Díganme qué opinan y los que me conocen saben que siempre leo los rw y siempre complazco al lector. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, será bien recibida c: **

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS, POR LEER, DAR FAV Y FOLLOW A ESTA HISTORIA! Sin ustedes, no estuviera aquí actualizando. **

**...**

**Así que... ¿Merece reviews? ¡Espero que sí! **

**Hasta la próxima. **


	10. Chapter 10

¡OH POR DIOS! No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado sin pasar por esta historia hasta que una lectora me lo hizo saber y me dio tanta tristeza que casi me eché a llorar, no tienen idea.

Creo que realmente no tengo palabras para describir el cúmulo de emociones que tengo dentro al ver la cantidad de comentarios que esta historia ha logrado y la mucha vergüenza que me da no haberla seguido en el momento justo. Quizás muchos de ustedes ya ni quieran leerla, pero yo prometí no dejar nada sin terminar y, a pesar de que no les prometo próximos capítulos pronto, les traje la continuación que pude escribir cuando la motivación de leer de nuevos sus comentarios, me trajo.

**MIL GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES POR SUS COMENTARIOS, FOLLOWS Y FAVS**, no saben lo mucho que eso significa para cada escritor, les agradezco mucho TODO. Les pido que me disculpen, no tengo excusa aunque sí razones pero aquí les dejo la continuación, espero de corazón que les guste.

Nota: **VOY A TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA** así sea lo último que haga, lo juro. Pero antes terminaré otra que empecé hace poco y con la cual estoy muy entusiasmada, se llama **Destino** y les invito pasar a leerla. Una vez haya terminado aquel fic, retomaré este y les daré el final que merecen.

Sin más que añadir, y pidiendo de nuevo disculpas y dando las gracias, espero les guste este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 10.**

**-Ino-**

_-Señorita, los exámenes están listos, disculpen que hayamos tardado tanto, el proceso ha sido exceptuante y…_

_-Al diablo con eso, doctor, ¿qué arrojó?_

_-Positivo._

_El alma se me fue a los pies. Dejé de respirar, me sentí palidecer y me tuve que apoyar del respaldo de la silla para no caerme al suelo aún estando sentada._

_**Positivo.**_

_Esto no era bueno._

* * *

**-Sakura-**

Mi mente quedó en blanco unos segundos. No estaba lista para verlo. _No debía verlo_. Mantuve la calma, tratando de pensar hasta que sentí las manos de Itachi sobre las mías.

-Sé que no quieres verlo, trataré de… -Lo detuve.

-No, quizás no venga o quizás sí, pero si lo hace, hablaré con él. Solucionaré esto de una vez por todas. –Me sorprendió la fuerza que tuvieron mis palabras y sentí que, después de mucho tiempo, estaba haciendo algo bien. Le sonreí con confianza, para que supiera que todo estaría bien, _no podría estar peor, de todos modos._ Me sonrió en respuesta, visiblemente aliviado.

-Está bien, tienes mi número aún, ¿verdad? Puedes llamarme cualquier cosa, yo soy tu amigo, Sakura, realmente espero que lo sepas. –Asentí y tomé su mano.

-También soy tu amiga, Itachi, pensaré en todo lo que has dicho y lamento todo lo malo, últimamente trabajo por impulsos y no he estado bien con ello. Te llamaré. –Lo tranquilicé con mis palabras.

-Eso es. Ahora debo irme, Tenten está histérica en la empresa, desde que te fuiste todo recayó sobre ella y se está volviendo loca. –Hice una mueca recordando las llamadas que no contesté a la morena e hice una nota mental de pedir algunas disculpas.

-Anda, ve. –Lo acompañé a la puerta y antes de que diera más de tres pasos, le llamé –Itachi… -Giró sobre sus talones. –Gracias por venir. –Se relajó visiblemente ante mis ojos y caminó los pasos que nos separaban para abrazarme. Un abrazo leve pero fuerte, le correspondí y sentí el alivio cruzar mi cuerpo, olvidaría todo lo que había pasado con él, porque simplemente no necesitaba más problemas. Terminé de despedirlo y cerré la puerta principal.

Caminé y me senté en el mueble, mirando la maleta llena en la esquina. Algo me decía que Sasuke no vendría hasta acá, y otra cosa lo pedía a gritos. Lo extrañaba tanto… _No seas estúpida, Sakura, ya basta._ Me regañé mentalmente.

_-Lo está perdiendo, Sakura, él realmente lo está perdiendo… mintió a su esposa… No ha estado bien… _

¿Cómo debería tomar todo eso? Tomé mi cabeza con ambas manos, buscando una respuesta lógica a todo este desastre.

"_Porque te quiero, Sakura. Te quiero y no puedo evitarlo."_

El recuerdo llegó a mi mente como un rayo. Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos, buscando el rostro de Sasuke en mi mente tras decirlo… ¿Y si era cierto? Recordé su mirada de horror cuando no le creí y sentí una angustia asfixiante en el pecho casi dolorosa. Él no podía estar diciendo la verdad… ¿cierto?

Tomé mi teléfono y miré la hora, aún era temprano. No dudé, marqué el número de Sasuke, aún cuando ya no lo tenía en mi directorio me lo sabía de memoria, pero no tardó mucho para que me mandara al buzón. Ni siquiera tuvo tono, estaba apagado. La angustia crecía a cada momento y me sentía inquieta. ¿Qué hago?

Me quedé sentada en silencio marcando un par de veces más y no pasaba nada. No hubo golpes en la puerta ni llamadas en mi teléfono. No había rastro de Sasuke en mi vida.

Fijé mi mirada nuevamente en la maleta y el cúmulo de emociones me asfixió.

-Cálmate, Sakura, tienes que calmarte… -Susurré al aire. Lancé el aparato un poco lejos de mí y acabé quedándome acostada en el sofá.

Sinceramente no sabía qué hacer. No paraba de pensar en él pero también pensaba en Ino y en su bebé, ¿cómo pude involucrarme con él? Cerré los ojos cuando los recuerdos de un encuentro invadían mi mente y quise gritar de la frustración.

_-¿Alguna vez has sentido que hacer algo malo se siente realmente bien? _

_-No entiendo su pregunta. –Estaba sacando las copias sin mirarlo realmente. _

_-Sé que la entiendes. –Se había acercado y me estaba susurrando al oído._

_-Ni lo intente, señor Uchiha. Guarde distancia, por favor. –Él sonrío con toda la gracia del mundo y se alejó con pasos graciosos, como si no fuese alguien importante en esta empresa. Como si __**yo**__ fuese la importante._

_No pude evitar sonreírle a las páginas que tenía en la mano. _

Si hubiese sabido que todo iba a terminar así, me hubiese detenido desde el primer momento pero ni siquiera sé bien cómo empezó. Sólo que no entendía entonces… ¿por qué Sasuke le miente a Ino? ¿Por qué le afecta tanto todo esto?

¿Me querrá? Pero… ¿cómo? Esto es una locura. Golpee mi frente con todo mi brazo y tapé mis ojos, cerrando fuertemente los mismos, enloqueciendo con tantos pensamientos juntos.

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, decir o pensar? ¿Quién tiene tantas respuestas?

Me senté de nuevo y miré el techo, el teléfono estaba igual que antes y yo me estaba desesperando. Tenía que hacer algo, si me quedaba viendo estas cuatro paredes me iba a volver loca, ¿pero qué podr…?

Mis pensamientos desesperados se esfumaron cuando escuché los golpes en la puerta. Golpes desesperados y fuertes. Empalidecí y me congelé.

-Sakura… -Fue apenas un hilo de voz que se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta pero no había podido evitar oírlo. Era Sasuke.

Casi corrí a la puerta cuando seguí escuchando sus susurros y la abrí. Lo que vi me dejó helada en el sitio.

Nunca, jamás me imaginé ver a Sasuke Uchiha en esas condiciones. Un pantalón de Jean, una camisa de algodón blanca y el cabello más revuelto que nunca. Parecía regresar de montar caballo.

-Sasuke. –Fue todo lo que pude decir y sus ojos estaban tan tristes y vacíos que ya no supe qué me entristeció más.

-¿Puedo… puedo entrar? –Su pregunta apenas fue audible para mí por la distancia en la que estábamos. –Sé que te dije que te dejaría ser feliz, maldita sea que sí, me lo juré a mí mismo y sé que soy un egoísta pero... Dios, no puedo seguir así. Yo… -Se estaba asfixiando entre los susurros y las vecinas estaban empezando a abrir sus puertas, imagino que por el sonido de los golpes en la mía, más él no notó que lo estaban viendo. Me incomodé un poco, mirándolo. –Te extraño, Sakura. Con un demonio que sí lo hago. –Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y un dolor angustiante se movió en mi pecho. Me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar y cerré la puerta antes de que siguiera dando un espectáculo a esas viejas chismosas.

-Sasuke, ¿qué estás haciendo exactamente aquí? –Quise que la pregunta sonara acusatoria pero no pude, estaba tan fuera de mí. Los pensamientos se agolparon en mi interior, todos al mismo tiempo y ya no sabía en cual detenerme. Me estaba volviendo loca.

-Te extraño. –Él seguía diciéndolo y pude ver en su mirada algo que no supe descifrar pero no estaba bien, él estaba tan mal como Itachi había dicho.

Pero entonces recordé a Ino y a su bebé y a lo que él estaba haciendo y a lo que yo estaba haciendo y quise retroceder el tiempo y echarlo de mi casa antes de que pudiese entrar.

-Mira, Sasuke –Tomé una respiración profunda y fruncí el ceño. La ira estaba volviendo. –No tienes ningún derecho de… -Pero no pude seguir.

-¿Qué haces con esas maletas? –Ahora él había elevado la voz y estaba viendo las mismas estúpidas maletas que Itachi también había notado. Dirigió su mirada de nuevo a mí y en dos pasos tenía mi rostro entre sus dos manos. Tomé sus muñecas sin poder alejarlo. -¿Te vas? –Desesperación surgió de sus labios, sus ojos estaban temblorosos y sus manos tensas. Respondí con la poca determinación que su cercanía me permitía tener.

-No es tu problema, Sasuke, ahora suéltame y sal de mi casa. –Me miró como si estuviese loca.

-No puedes irte, Sakura, no puedes. –_Pero ¿qué?_

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, imbécil? ¡Claro que puedo! No es tu problema lo que haga o deje de hacer, ¿qué acaso no había quedado claro que te quería lejos de mí? –Pude soltarme de su agarre a medida que iba subiendo la voz y toda mi fuera de voluntad había vuelto. Yo no sería parte de esto, ya no más.

-¡No puedes irte, maldición! ¿Qué acaso no escuchas que te extraño? ¡Te necesito! ¿Entiendes eso?, lo intenté, Sakura, ¡lo intenté! –Ahora estaba gritando, caminando alrededor de sala, mareándome.

-¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho de extrañarme o necesitarme, idiota! Tienes una esposa y pronto tendrás un hijo, ¿qué acaso eso no es suficiente para ti? ¡Déjame en paz! –A esas alturas ya todo el edificio debía de estar oyendo mis gritos. Estaba desesperada.

-¡Sí lo tengo! Te lo dije, Sakura, te lo dije. ¡Te quiero! –Volvió a gritar ahora más fuerte y sentía que quedaría mudo. Pero muda quedé yo al oír su última exclamación. Quise enfurecerme de nuevo, porque seguía sin creerlo, más sin embargo esta vez el beneficio de la duda se estaba expandiendo dentro de mí. Reparé mejor en él.

La ropa, el cabello, las ojeras bajo sus ojos, la desesperación de sus gritos, el vacío en sus ojos. Lucía a punto de echarse a llorar. Dio un paso hacía mí, yo retrocedí dos.

-Deja de mentir. –Mi voz salió en un susurro demasiado bajo. –Por favor, deja de mentir, me estás lastimando. –Él dio otro paso dudoso hacia mí y yo me quedé estática. Avanzó más rápido, haciéndome esta vez retroceder por la desesperación de saber que debería tenerlo lejos pero a sabiendas que lo **necesitaba** cerca.

-No te estoy mintiendo, Sakura, lo juro, te lo juro, te quiero. –A esas alturas estaba pegada a la pared con Sasuke y sus brazos a ambos lados de mi rostro y el suyo propio inclinado hacia el mío, casi rozando nuestras narices. –Te quiero, Sakura. –Cerré los ojos para no ver más los suyos que me gritaban una verdad que no podía aceptar, él no se podía enamorar de su amante, no cuando tenía a una bonita rubia a su lado. Ella lo tenía todo, yo sólo era un juguete. Pero ya no me quedaban fuerzas para golpearlo.

-Por favor, vete. –Sentí su respiración agitarse y bufó. Su aliento se mezcló con el mío y no pude evitar temblar.

Él lo notó.

-No quieres que me vaya, lo sé. –Abrí los ojos cuando sentí que dejaba mi rostro y vi que estaba bajando ambos brazos por mis costados hasta posarlos en los míos propios. Di un respingo al sentir eso.

-Vete. –No tenía fuerzas para empujarlo, no tenía fuerzas para nada en lo absoluto, estaba perdiendo la batalla, estaba siendo egoísta de nuevo.

-No lo entiendes, Sakura, yo no soy feliz con ella. –Su rostro estaba aproximándose más al mío, tanto que nuestros labios estaban rozándose mientras hablaba. –Lo juro, Sakura, no te estoy mintiendo.

-Sasuke, por favor… -Mis ojos a esas alturas ya estaban cerrados de nuevo, mi respiración agitada y mi cuerpo tenso, como el suyo.

Él no respondió sino pasados unos segundos. –Sé que también me has extrañado. –Apreté más mis ojos y cerré las palmas formando puños.

-No es cierto, y ahora aléjate. -Levanté mis brazos para empujarlo retomando un poco de fuerzas pero él fue más rápido y me abrazó, inmovilizándome.

-Claro que sí, y te lo voy a demostrar. –No me dio tiempo de responder cuando ya su boca estaba en su totalidad sobre la mía. Forcejeé durante unos segundos, tratando de alejarlos de mí, de separar nuestras bocas pero el corazón me había ganado la batalla.

Ya no lo quería lejos, lo necesitaba. Así que me dejé vencer, más tarde podría volver a recriminarme y quizás asesinarlo por todo esto, pero justo ahora, con sus labios sobre los míos, lo único que quería era un poquito de paz.

_Perdí la batalla por completo._

Mi cuerpo se relajó y me sentí desfallecer cuando separé un milímetro mi rostro del suyo con tranquilidad y acomodé mejor mi cara, esta vez besándolo yo con calma, sin prisas, con _amor._

Sasuke se relajó también, liberando un poco mis brazos para acomodarse mejor, tomándome de la cintura y profundizando el beso.

Pasamos de besarnos suavemente a algo más desesperado. Sasuke me había tomado por las rodillas para elevarme y tuve que sostenerme fuerte de su cuello hasta que acomodé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, sintiéndome desfallecer al notar que él estaba sudando.

Jadeé un poco por encima de su boca cuando su cinturón me rozaba zonas sensibles por sobre mi tela suave y me tuve que morder el labio inferior cuando él separó sus labios de los míos para bajar por mi quijada hasta mi cuello.

Sentí que afianzó más sus brazos a mi alrededor y empezó a caminar, haciendo que mi cuerpo saltara un poco sobre el suyo, sintiendo que con cada paso que daba hacia mi cuarto, otro más daba yo hacia el **infierno.**

Alejé los pensamientos cuando me dejó caer sobre la cama y él se afincaba hacia mí, sin acostarse encima, sólo apoyado en sus rodillas y manos viniéndome desde arriba.

-¿Te he dicho que eres hermosa? –Mi corazón se detuvo y al segundo bombeó el doble de sangre, latiendo tan fuerte que sentí que ya no podría respirar.

-No. –Le devolví el susurro y él flexionó los brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza para bajar un poco y besarme. Esta vez de nuevo lento hasta que su lengua se abrió paso, jugando un poco con la mía.

-Lo eres. –Susurró sobre mi boca.

Me estaba besando como nunca antes, como si no hubiese barrera entre nosotros, como si por fin estuviese relajado conmigo. Me vi sonriendo un poco con los ojos cerrados aún con sus labios sobre los míos y se separó para verme. Abrí los ojos y vi que tenía la pregunta a punto de salir de sus labios pero yo no tenía una respuesta para ella, así que me apoyé un poco en mis codos y lo besé, cayendo de nuevo en la cama con todo su cuerpo, por fin, sobre el mío.

Sus piernas entre las mías. Una de las mías por encima de su cintura, haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran por sobre la ropa y mis manos jugando con su desordenado cabello. Esta vez si me vi riendo por lo desarreglado que estaba y de nuevo Sasuke me miró.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, eh? –Reí un poco más al ver su genuina vergüenza, pensando que me estaba riendo de él.

-De ti. –Disfruté ver cómo fruncía el ceño y reí, viendo como él también reía y me besaba fugazmente.

-Pensé que nunca más te vería reír así. –Se había puesto serio y yo, tras sus palabras, también. Un pinchazo de culpa.

-Sasuke, esto no… -Me besó de nuevo para callarme.

-Shhh, Sakura. Ya hablaremos, te explicaré todo, pero por ahora, por favor, sólo haz silencio. –Me relajé apenas un poco hasta que sentí como me besaba. Aún tensa, me dejé arrastrar de nuevo hacia ese cúmulo de emociones que todo su cuerpo estaba haciendo que yo experimente y quise dejar de pensar, quise confiar de nuevo en él.

Y a pesar de que no pude en ese momento, con su mano subiendo por dentro de mi camisa hacia mis pechos, no importaba la confianza ni la culpa, no importaba nada, sólo nosotros.

_Y no pude evitar fijarme en que me estaba haciendo el amor de forma distinta esta vez. _

Me relajé por completo, jugando de nuevo con su cabello con mi mano izquierda y acariciando su espalda con la derecha, disfrutando sentir como se estremecía ante las yemas de mis dedos por sobre su camisa.

Camisa que estaba estorbando.

Me separé de sus labios y lo empujé un poco para con ambas manos quitarle esa camisa que ya me estaba molestando. Oí su risa entre dientes y me mordí los labios con fuerza porque la luz estaba encendida esta vez y no sabía qué hacer cuando no era rápido como las otras veces.

-Con calma, preciosa. Sin apuro. –Me volvió a besar, ya sin su camisa y su mano –la que aún seguía dentro de mi prenda- seguía acariciando mi vientre hasta que decidió subir un poco más que antes y acunó mi seno izquierdo con dulzura. Casi me sentí desfallecer por ese simple contacto.

-Sasuke… -Murmuré entre dientes porque esta vez estaba siendo todo diferente y porque las sensaciones me estaban asfixiando.

-Tu ropa también estorba. –Escuché sus palabras mientras abría los ojos para ver como quedaba arrodillado entre mis piernas y tomaba el borde de mi camisa para subirla poco a poco, dejando a la vista un sujetador color rosa, para nada sexy y simple. Me avergoncé un poco por la prenda ya que las veces que estuvimos juntos siempre llevaba encaje y a él solía encantarle.

Quizás me leyó los pensamientos pues después de ver unos segundos mis pechos cubiertos por la fina tela, me sonrió de forma pícara y relajada. Casi lucía como un adolescente.

-Buena elección. –Me mordí el labio con fuerza para no reír en ese momento y me senté de una en la cama para besarlo. Él seguía arrodillado por lo que seguía estando una cabeza más alta que yo, pero eso no impidió el movimiento y lo tomé por el cuello, elevándome a mi misma y haciendo que giráramos, quedando yo encima de él esta vez.

Me hizo el amor poco a poco, como nunca, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo como si detrás de la puerta de entrada, no hubiese un mundo. Ese era nuestro mundo. _Nuestro hogar. _

_Él era mi mundo_ y no quería pensar en nada más mientras besaba mis pechos y los acunaba con dulzura, no podía pensar en culpas cuando entraba y salía de mí con tanta delicadeza que me sentía desfallecer con cada movimiento, tampoco pude pensar en el mundo exterior cuando alcanzaba un clímax espectacular que me entumecía las piernas y me hacía saltar el corazón.

Él era mi hogar en esos momentos, a pesar de que el después iba a ser un infierno, de que después de esto me estaba condenando como nunca antes, porque las barreras ya estaban abajo, y estaba tomando una decisión, ahí, entre sus brazos.

Incluso cuando estábamos en silencio, duchándonos, la decisión me perseguía. Lo iba a escuchar, iba a darle una oportunidad a su explicación y trataría de seguir adelante con lo que sea que fuese a decirme.

Todo estaba en mis manos, pero dependía de él.

Y todo iba bien, hasta que tocaron la puerta de entrada mientras nos estábamos acurrucando en la cama, limpios y medio vestidos.

Cerré los ojos y lo abracé con más fuerza. Supe que él también pensaba en lo mismo que yo, porque sin la necesidad de abrir, sabía que el infierno estaba esperando por nosotros detrás de esa puerta.

* * *

_Como sabrán, me encanta el suspenso y espero no me maten por dejarlo así. _

**_¿Quién será?_**

_¿Se lo imaginan? ¿no?_

_¿Quieren matarme?, espero que no._

_Disculpen los errores de dedo, por si acaso hay alguno._

_Si aún me quieren y les gustó el capítulo, espero me lo dejen saber mediante sus bellos comentarios._

**_¡LOS QUIERO UN MUNDO! _**

_Hasta el próximo. _


End file.
